Porcelain
by CSI1983
Summary: When they find a woman with no memory at a park, Peter starts thinking that there is more to the situation than meets the eye. P/O
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Hey all...I'm back. I only just finished Jack and Jill but this one came to me near the end and I started writing. I decided that we all needed a different point of veiw..._

_I found the start of this when I was cleaning out my laptop. I was recaptured by the character of Erica and I decided to share._

_So read, enjoy and review..._

Chapter One – Matter Over Mind

_Fifteen Years Earlier…_

Erica knew that she wasn't normal. Other kid's homes were different and so were their families. None of them fractured and gone like hers. Moments like this were the only times that she was happy that people left her alone. She pulled herself higher in the tree. She loved it this high. She could see for miles, could see anyone coming. This was how she used to wait for her father to come home. Before he stopped bothering to come home anyway. This was also her escape. She hated their house. It was too small, too messy and she felt suffocated the moment she walked through the door. Her mother never left the house; she stopped trying when her father left. Erica pushed the thoughts aside and focused on her goal. A family of sparrows had made their nest here and she had been waiting all week to see the eggs. She climbed to the high limb, and leaning against the trunk, peered into the nest. Three small eggs lay in the nest but that wasn't what got Erica's attention. It large locket. It was gold and glittering in the sun. Erica leaned forward carefully and took the locket from the nest, careful not to touch the eggs.

_**He had melted into the shadows. She would never see him; never suspect he was even there. He watched as she searched for her car keys, knowing that she would never find them. He had stolen them earlier. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as the moment came. His mouth was dry with anticipation, his breath coming in quick gasps. He felt her screams against his hand he raised the gun, the crack sweet and low as he brought the butt of it to her head. He caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness. He was careful and silent as he made his way back to the car, the woman limp in his arms.**_

Erica could feel nothing but the locket in her hand as the images started to fade. Her legs were numb and as she lost her grip on the tree, her only thought was of her father. He would have saved her. Erica closed her eyes as the ground came rushing towards her.

* * *

_Present Day….._

Erica Bradley adjusted the thick gloves on her hands and watched the world pass past her, nervous and scared. She hated being exposed like this but she needed to eat. Despite the pain, despite the guilt, she needed to eat. She was weak. It had almost been two weeks, the longest that she had ever gone without feeding. She had no choice. That's something that she hated more than anything, that lack of control. She spent her childhood wondering if it would have been different if she had found that control earlier. But it was too late for that now. She took a deep breath, gathering the last of her strength and focused on finding what she needed. She found it soon enough, a small woman, her head buried in a book, her glasses reflecting the sun. Erica took the seat next to her on the bench. She carefully removed her gloved, plastered on a bright smile and offered the woman her hand.

"Hi, I'm Erica."

The woman hesitated before smiling back and slipping her hand into Erica's. It only took a second for the blank look to take over her face and for Erica to feel the delicious rush of memories. The sensations were intoxicating as she closed her eyes, she could almost feel her body absorbing the woman's memories. After a few moments, Erica released her hand and the woman slumped back in her bench slightly, her eyes wide, her mouth open. She blinked a few times before looking at Erica, a frown on her face.

"Do I know you?"

Erica shook her head, carefully putting her glove back on her hand.

"No, but I know you."

The woman's frowned deepened.

"Who am I?"

Erica only offered the woman a small smile.

"Your name is Elizabeth."

Erica slipped off the bench, hands in pockets and strode away. She already felt stronger and with the sweet taste of Elizabeth's memories still in her mind, she headed home. She needed to put herself into lockdown again. The rest of the world was in less danger that way.

* * *

This was the way that she liked it. Normal. Every once and awhile, she felt like she and Peter were normal. It didn't happen often enough and it still felt a little strange but she loved it anyway. His fingers were twined with hers, his chatter warm and soft, his steps slow and even. They weren't in a hurry. For once they had no destination. It was his idea to go for a walk, the sun shining a long forgotten heat and a perfect opportunity to be a normal couple, holding hands and tracing the path that ran around the small lake in the park. It was Peter who spotted the woman first. His steps faltered before coming to a stop, pointing the woman out to Olivia.

"She doesn't look good."

Olivia frowned and looked a little closer. The woman was slumped on the park bench, a forgotten book by her feet and shattered glasses on the ground. Peter released her hand and moved forward, Olivia not too far behind. Peter knelt down by the woman, his face concerned.

"Ma'am, are you ok?"

The woman raised her head and looked at Peter and Olivia, a frown on her face.

"I'm not sure. Do I know you?"

Peter glanced at Olivia.

"No you don't. What's your name?"

The woman shook her head slightly.

"The girl said my name was Elizabeth but I'm not sure."

"Where do you live Elizabeth?"

"I don't know."

"Is there someone that we can call to come and get you?"

"I don't know."

Peter stood, his voice low.

"Can you call the police? I don't think it's safe for us to just leave her here."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea."

Olivia dialled and as she waited for an answer, she watched as Peter carefully picked up the book and glasses from the ground, placing them on the bench beside Elizabeth.

* * *

Peter was distracted for the rest of the night. Olivia was aware of his mind being elsewhere as he offered to help her stuff capsicum for dinner, almost taking off his finger in the process. She banished him from the kitchen, adding white wine to the risotto before sipping at a glass herself. When dinner was ready, she set the table and then waited for Peter to get off the phone. His voice was tight and concerned. When he came to the table, he wore a deep frown.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"You know that woman that we saw?"

"Yeah."

"Well I asked the hospital to keep me updated."

"And?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Miller. She left her family this morning to work at the local primary school."

"Why couldn't she remember?"

"They don't know."

Peter pushed the rice around his plate, deep in thought.

"Peter?"

"Are you ok?"

Peter put his fork down, resting his chin on his fist.

"I don't know. Something about that woman is getting to me. I mean, she left home this morning, a normal woman with a marriage and kids. Now she has nothing. And there is no clear reason for it."

"You know what Walter says, the brain is a mysterious thing. Who's to say that something in her environment didn't trigger the memory loss?"

"Ok, let's say that did happen. How do you explain the girl that Elizabeth claims knew her? That had to occur after the memory loss in order for it to be valid, right?"

"I suppose so."

Peter thought for a few more moments before smiling at Olivia.

"Sorry. I guess this is how you feel when you get one of those brain tickles huh?"

"Yep. It's not pleasant is it?"

"Hardly."

Olivia felt distracted by Peter's distraction and her dinner wasn't nearly as appealing as it was before. Peter ate his, plus seconds and Olivia was certain that half of it was for her. She didn't cook often and she loved how Peter always made an effort to eat well when she did. He cleared up the kitchen, an easy task, Olivia cleaned as she went and they settled themselves in front of the TV.

* * *

The doctors called it Alzheimer's but Erica knew better. She knew the truth of her mother's death. She knew the reality that tore her family apart. It was her. She didn't fully understand what happened in that tree all those years ago, wasn't sure what touching that locket triggered but she had spent the rest of her life coming to grips with what it made her. A monster. An abomination. And that's why she lived like this. Locked up in the old family home, away from all those that she could hurt. But it only kept them safe for so long. No matter how hard she fought the urge, the hunger always won out. It would start with headaches, acid rising in her throat and weakness. Until she could bare it no more. The urge to survive was far too strong to resist. Even if it was this life that she lead. After she fed, despite the guilt that licked at her soul, she felt so much better, like she could take on the world. The soft glow of the victim's memories making her head and body hum deliciously. She ate food when she could but her body often rejected what she tried to eat, sending her into days of vomiting and unhappiness. She had also learnt that objects gave her that soft hum too but not enough to sustain her. Old memories gave her flashes and headaches. That's why she fell out of the tree that night. The memory was so strong it pushed her from the tree. The locket had become part of her life too and she would relive that memory over and over again, trying to find the connection that gave her the curse. But it never changed. There was always the darkness and the dangerous man that took the woman. Erica froze when she heard the news anchor loudly announce the woman that had been found in the park was safe but under observation in the local hospital. She waited to hear more but nothing else came. No one knew. She was safe for one more day.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys! This story is going places...it's rather interesting to be dragged along for the ride._

_So read, enjoy and review _

_x_

Chapter Two – Read My Mind

When Olivia woke up, Peter wasn't there. She called out his name but got no answer. His side of the bed was cold and she sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to find sleep again. Peter had been quiet all week. She didn't like this version of him. His sleep was disturbed as well and this threw off her sleeping patterns. She wasn't used to this. He had never been like this before. He was restless and agitated. He didn't tell her why and she was getting sick of it. Sleep now a distant dream, she pushed off the covers and moved into the kitchen needing coffee. She paused at the kitchen table, frowning. There was article after article laid out on the table, highlighted names broke the black print. The only one she recognised was Elizabeth Miller, the woman that they had found at the park. Olivia stood at the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee looking at the clippings. At least now she knew why Peter had been so distracted. She just didn't understand why he hadn't told her. Coffee finished, she got her phone and hit the speed dial, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Liv."

He sounded tired and distracted.

"Can you me at Peaches in half an hour?"

"Liv-"

She heard the protest in the three letters of her name and decided not to leave him with any option.

"Peter, please. Half an hour."

Peter sighed.

"Ok."

She hung up before he could change his mind and went to get dressed, determined to get to the bottom of this before it was too late. It had taken years for Peter to knock down her walls and she didn't want Peter to start doing that to her now. She loved him too much to be closed off now.

* * *

Peter was there before her. He hadn't shaved and his eyes were dark with tiredness, the bags doing nothing to help. He watched her and she slipped into the seat across from him and offered him a smile.

"Morning."

"I ordered for you."

"Thank you. The usual?"

"of course."

Peaches was a pastry café that was known for many things but it was the fruit slices that had quickly become Olivia's weakness. The main one being the rhubarb and strawberry slice with a soft, butter pastry and tangy crumble. Then there was the coffee. Strong and full, it was the best place to get a cheap cup that was near her apartment. It was almost sad that they knew her name here. It would have made her slightly more depressed if it didn't mean the occasional free slice and coffee when the owner Bruce was around to see her. She watched Peter play with his fork, his eyes on the glass of water in front of him.

"Peter, I need to talk to you."

He nodded slightly, avoiding her eyes.

"Peter, please look at me."

He sighed and for a moment, she thought that he would ignore the request, but then he looked up. The only thing that she could see, the one thing that she didn't want to see was guilt. He was hiding something that was big enough to make him feel guilty. And that made her feel even more concerned.

"Peter, you need to tell me what is going on with you. No lies, no gimmicks, I want the truth. I deserve that."

Peter opened his mouth to speak, pausing as their food and coffee was placed in front of them. He waited until the waitress was out of earshot before starting to speak.

"That woman, Elizabeth Miller, she's been bugging me."

"How so?"

"Something about her, I can't explain. So, I started digging deeper."

"I saw the articles on the table. Is that why you've been gone in the mornings?"

"Yeah. It's the best time to get to the archives. I went back fifteen years."

"What did you find?"

"It's taken a week but I think I found a Fringe case. I needed enough to convince you. To convince Broyles."

Peter pulled a file from his coat, handing it to Olivia. The clippings on the table had been a mere sample of what he had found. Going back fifteen years, there was case after case of people found in the same park, all with memory loss, all with no medical explanation as to why. There were a few other things to. Peter had taken samples of the plant live around the area, testing it for components that may cause memory loss, trying to explain what was going on. He even tested the water. Olivia closed the file and after a moment of thought, moved to the seat beside Peter. She took his hands in hers.

"Never do this to me again."

Peter shook his head, frowning.

"I didn't want to bother you with something stupid. What if I was just being irrational?"

"Then be irrational with me. I didn't like being on the outside. Not with you anyway. Promise."

She ensured that it was a statement, not a question. She was determined not to give him a choice in the matter. Peter smiled slightly.

"I promise. Sorry."

He leaned forward and kissed her, something that he had been far too distracted for lately, only having time for brief moments of affection. She sighed into his lips, enjoying the contact that she had sorely missed. He stroked her face, resting his forehead against hers.

"I really am sorry."

"Just don't do that again."

"Ok."

Olivia stood and moved back to her seat, the fruit slice looking far more delicious than it had a few moments ago. She moved aside the flowers that sat on the centre of the table and placed the file between them.

"Ok, Mr Bishop, start explaining."

* * *

Something was wrong. It had only been a week, she shouldn't be feeling like this. She should still be feeling strong. The weakness didn't kick in until three days before on her last count. Either she was getting worse or there was something wrong with Elizabeth Miller's memories. Erica closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't know how she did it, all she needed to do was to think of the face of the person that she fed from and seconds later, there they were. An entire life flicking through like a film. She knew that Elizabeth had two children, both difficult labours. Her husband was a rebound after a nine year relationship with a Latin man. She still felt guilt about a dog she hit with a car when she was learning to drive. She secretly hated cats, barely tolerating the three she had at home. She lost her virginity when she was fourteen. She sometimes ordered takeout and then pretended it was her own cooking. Her sex life with her husband was a little boring and she wished he would spice things up. She was scared of dying alone. She hated the smell of vanilla. All the little things that made Elizabeth a person were Erica's now. And she found nothing to tell her why Elizabeth's memories were not working. Erica sighed and curled deeper into the sofa, trying to ignore the soft thumping in her head. From here, it would only get worse. Eventually the pain would become too much and she would have two choices; to feed and be pain free or wait for death to take her. Neither option appealed.

* * *

Olivia didn't have the heart to tell off Walter too. She knew that he would do almost anything that Peter requested and this, as far as she could see, was one of the safer requests. She did however, ask for a complete rundown. It took almost two hours for Walter and Peter to explain the results with the plants, even though she would have been more than happy with a basic breakdown. With his promise in tow, Peter was telling her everything, there would be no cutting corners on this information. She had to admit, he had done impressive research. He had commandeered one on Walter's whiteboard's pinned on the victim's pictures and connecting all of them to the park. They were all local to Boston and it was clear, whatever was doing this was originating from the park. Just after her rundown, Broyles entered and she sat back as both Walter and Peter went through it all again with that irrepressible Bishop enthusiasm. When they were done, Broyles sat back with a sigh, glancing between the two men.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir."

"So if it's not biological, as you have clearly shown, than what is it?"

Peter frowned.

"That's one thing we can't be certain of."

"And what makes you think this is a Fringe case?"

Peter smiled slightly.

"If we have ruled out the biological, what else is there?"

"So what's the next move?"

"Personally, I would like to put the park under surveillance."

"That is the local park Bishop, hundreds of people are in and out of there every day and that's not counting the tourists. And with the weather the way it has been lately, you can, in all likelihood, double those numbers."

"I'm aware of that but these people all have one thing in common aside from the park."

"What?"

"The girl they all claim know their name. Like I told Liv, that memory would only be there after the fact. We need to find this girl."

"So you think she's doing this?"

Walter cleared his throat.

"It could happen. I did research in this area many years ago. This girl could be feeding on these people."

"How?"

"We cannot be certain until we find her."

Broyles glanced between them before turning to Olivia, who did nothing to hide her small smile. Broyles may have been their boss but he had no idea how this little team ran. It looked like chaos, as if no work at all could get done. But in reality, the chaos hid a well-oiled machine that people never saw. To Broyles, this theory must have looked like a complete mess. He couldn't see the beautiful symphony that was there in the research and theories.

"Dunham?"

Olivia glanced at Peter, seeing the complete confidence there. If he believed it, that was enough for her. But he had done enough to convince her that something was going on in that park. Big or small, it was costing people their lives.

"I think it's something that we have to do Sir. Just a few agents for a few days, just to see if there is anything suspicious. After that, we can go it alone."

Broyles stood and adjust his suit and his tie.

"Fine. Keep me in the loop."

When he had left, Walter took a deep breath.

"That man makes me feel nervous. I need cake. Aspen!"

Walter strode into his office and Peter laughed as he took a seat in front of the whiteboard, tapping a pen to his lip. Olivia moved behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"It seems impossible, doesn't it?"

Olivia frowned.

"What does?"

"Finding this girl. She's been off the grid for fifteen years. She's gotten good at hiding."

"Well, we've had far more practice with finding hidden things than anyone else. We will find her."

Peter turned his head slightly, kissing her hand.

"Thanks for the support by the way."

"What are girlfriends for?"

She delighted in the way the word sounded. It wasn't a label either of them used often. To be honest, to Olivia it sounded like they were in high school again. But nothing else fitted. The way she felt about Peter didn't real fit with any kind of label. So girlfriend and boyfriend would have to do until someone came up with something better. She leaned down and kissed the top of Peter's head before going back to examining the board in front of them. They had a lot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Hey folks. Thanks for the reviews. As always, like fuel to the fire, it keeps me going._

_So, here goes chapter three :)_

_So read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Three – Your Place In My Head

It had been three days, each moving in the same way. Olivia felt as if she now knew every inch of the park and the families that had been there every day since this little stakeout started. The only company she had during the long day of waiting was Peter's voice in her ear as he checked in. She opened her book and pretended to read, the whole time aware of the movements of those around her. She watched over the edge of her book as a man pushed his daughter on the swing. It was fascinating to her that she was thinking about kids at a time like this. The thought sometimes crept up on her when she wasn't paying enough attention to push it back. After all that they had been through, sometimes she liked to think that they might get there, to that perfect level of normal. And even though she would never admit it to herself or to Peter, she liked the idea of having a little person running around that was the perfect mix of her and the man that she loved.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?"

She was a small young woman with dark hair and wide eyes. She looked tired, her smile worn as she waited for Olivia's response. Olivia glanced at her wristwatch.

"3:15."

"Thanks. I can't believe how sunny is been lately."

The girl sat down beside her on the bench and Olivia lowered her book.

"Pretty out of character."

"Maybe they weren't lying about the climate change bullshit. I always thought they were but I'm starting to change my mind. I'm Erica by the way."

* * *

Erica had always wanted hair like the woman. She had been caught with the horrible curls that remained regardless of what she did. This woman's hair was straight without being too straight and had so many different shades of blonde to it that it looked like gold in the sun. Erica cleared her throat and plastered on a smile. She felt so tired and there was a horrible pain in her head that the glint from the sun did little to ease. She made easy conversation with the woman before extending her hand.

"I'm Erica by the way."

* * *

The second before their hands touched, Olivia heard Peter's voice in her ear, hot and urgent. She wondered what the urgency was about but it was too late or that now. Her hand was already in the young woman's grasp. The moment their palms touched, Olivia felt a dazzling pain directly between her eyes. She was surrounded by silly memories. The discussion she and Peter had in the supermarket about tomatoes recently, her frustration at him not talking to her and the horrible movie he dragged her too. And then just when she thought her head would implode from pain, the welcome relief of darkness claimed her.

* * *

Erica felt the vomit rise in her throat when she realized what was going on. And it stayed with her as she ran out of the park as fast as she could. For a while, they followed her but soon, the boot steps ceased and she was alone. She kept running until she got home, sliding the locks behind her. She sat on the floor and struggled to catch her breath. They had almost caught her. That woman had been bait. And she had fallen for it. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories that she had just collected. Olivia Dunham. Stupid little memories, things like going shopping, a trip to the movies to see something that she hadn't really liked. Most of the memories featured the man that she was in love with, Peter Bishop. And then Erica saw the memory that froze her blood. They knew something, they knew of her victims and where she hunted. They knew too much. Then something changed. As the memories continued to flow, rather than easing, the pain in her head increased. What was happening to her? Feeding again should have sorted this. Perhaps because it wasn't enough? Erica started to sob as the pain became worse and worse, making her wish she had the ability to simply close her eyes and fade away.

* * *

"Liv, open your eyes"

Hands touched her face and she wanted to ignore the urgent whisper, she really did. Her head hurt and the darkness was a welcome relief.

"Come on Liv. I know you can hear me."

She heard the smile in Peter's voice and pushed her eyes open, taking in the gentle blur of people leaning over her. The first face she saw was Peter's. He pushed aside her hair, cupping her face.

"Are you ok?"

"My head hurts."

"What's your name?"

"Olivia Dunham."

"And who am I?"

"The annoying boyfriend of said Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop."

Peter chuckled and helped her sit up. She was in the park, lying in the soft warm grass. She glanced at the other agents who were all waiting around, concerned.

"I'm fine, really. What happened?"

Peter frowned.

"You don't remember?"

Olivia thought for a moment, trying to remember why she was here in the first place. But there was nothing but a blank space.

"No. Why can't I remember?"

She could hear the edge of panic in her voice but didn't care. She knew that she should know why she was here in the park laying on the grass. She knew that the edge of concern in Peter's voice should have told her something, that there was a reason that it was there. Peter helped her to her feet, taking her hand in his. She was shaking and she didn't know why. Her feet were unsteady beneath her and she leaned into Peter. She heard him hand out a couple of commands to the other agents but her head hurt far too much to taken in what was being said.

"I need to get you to the hospital."

"I want to go home. My head hurts."

"I know Liv, but we need to get you checked."

"Why? What happened?"

Peter sighed, grinding his teeth together.

"I'll explain once we get there. Just trust me ok?"

Olivia said nothing, leaning her head against the back of the seat, trying to get rid of the blinding pain.

* * *

Test after test showed nothing. There was not head injury but the frown never left Peter's face. He remained stiff and silent as he drove her home, the pain medication in his pocket. He said he had told her why he was worried and why she had been on the grass but she didn't remember any of it. It kept slipping from her. When they got home, he led her straight into the bedroom. She gritted her teeth as she started to get changed, the pain blinding and sharp in her head. She managed to put on a t-shirt and take off her pants before needing to sit on the edge of the bed. Peter gently helped her stand, pulling a pair of track pants over her hips. He pulled back the covers and she slipped into the cool cocoon. The moment she closed her eyes, she was asleep.

* * *

When Olivia finally woke up, the sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and she blinked away her confusion. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her bed, shocked to see that it was almost eight o'clock at night. She had slept for almost fourteen hours. And far from feeling rested she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She sat up in bed for a moment. She ran through what she knew. Her name, her address, her rank even the name of her small group of friends in college. It was the earlier things that escaped her. Like why she had been at the park. Or why Peter was so damn concerned. She couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten. As if responding to the random thought, her stomach growled. She ignored it, heading to the bathroom and pulling on her robe. She felt so tired, as if she could sleep for another day. Peter was in the kitchen. He stood when she entered, instantly at her side.

"You feeling ok?"

Olivia nodded, only having one focus at that very moment. She felt so dry. Her mouth, her throat, even her eyes felt dry. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and ran the water, gulping down four full glasses before finally pausing for breath. She could feel Peter's eyes on her back as she gulped down two more glasses before filling it one last time and leaning on the counter.

"You sleep like the dead."

"I don't feel like I slept at all. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I want to test a theory."

"Ok."

"I want you to ask me about anything that we have done in the last couple of weeks. I want to see if I can remember."

Peter frowned.

"Why?"

"Please."

Peter nodded slightly, thinking for a moment.

"When we went to the supermarket and argued about the ripeness of the tomatoes."

Olivia tried to remember, she really did but there was nothing. She shook her head.

"What about the movie we went and saw? The one you hated? You ended up falling asleep."

Nothing. Olivia shook her head again.

"What about our little meeting in Peaches the other day?"

Another shake of her head and that was enough. The pain was starting again, as if the gap in the memory hurt to touch. She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes against the pain. She had experienced headaches and migraines before but this pain paled in comparison. It was all consuming, a constant and steady hum that started strong and remained that way.

"Peter, I need something for my head, it's killing me."

She watched through narrowed eyes as Peter fished around in his pockets. He popped three small pills in his hand and handed them to her. She downed them quickly.

"You need to eat something, Liv. That can't hurt."

"Ok. But I think I'm going to sit in the living room. The light in here is hurting my eyes."

She slipped into the living room where only the soft glow of the television provided barely any light at all. The pills worked quickly and soon the pain was a distant hum, something that she could handle easily. She only intended to close her eyes for a second but she didn't fight the sleep that tugged her away.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Hey folks. I found out today that this little story got made into the fanfiction of the week on Fringe Friday website. I am so wrapped and delighted._

_So to celebrate, here is chapter three. And I am dedicating it to __Crystalyte who informed me that Porcelain had made it to the big time! _

_Thank you all so much and I hope that you keep reading this story and all the others that I plan to write in the future!_

_Oh and to answer a question - this story is placed between season two and three. And in the standard Fringe universe that we all know and love._

_So, as always, read, enjoy and review._

Chapter Four – The Colour Of Your Mind

When Erica woke up, the stench of vomit was heavy in the air. The pain had made her pass out and she had vomited in her sleep. She moved slowly, closing the curtains. The sun felt like a hot sword to her eyes. The thudding in her head had faded and she didn't want it to return. Her home finally encased in a dim darkness, she pulled out the laptop. She kept her gloves on, even though she's the only one who touched it. She didn't think she could survive another memory blast at this point. First she pulled up the list of names. It was a way for her to keep track of things. Over the last fifteen years, all the memories came with names and she listed them. Adding Olivia Dunham to the list, she scrolled through it. Hundreds of names. She hated her curse but at least she didn't kill. She flicked through the internet for a few minutes before biting the bullet and doing a search on Olivia Dunham. Her blood froze when she realized what Olivia was. An FBI agent. Why was the FBI after her? She hadn't killed people. Not only that, but now she had to think of a new place to feed. She closed her eyes and focused on Olivia's memories, and then recalling Peter's name, she looked him up too. There wasn't much there but for his father, Walter Bishop there was. This man was insane. And they had taken him out of the mental asylum. It didn't say where he was working but it didn't matter. Erica realized for the first time in fifteen years that she was in danger. This was the closest anyone had ever been to her. Worse still, they had seen her face. It would only be a matter of time before they found her.

* * *

When Olivia woke up, she could see Peter pacing the small apartment. His voice was quick and worried.

"Walter, I don't understand."

Peter nodded slightly at Walter's response.

"OK, so because of the short touch she didn't get to the main part of Olivia's brain?"

Silence as Peter listened.

"When?"

Peter nodded, glancing into the bedroom. He stopped pacing when he saw Olivia sitting in the bed, still under the covers, her chin resting on her arms.

"Right, I'll see you soon. Yes, I'll bring some slices from Peaches. I know, nothing with prunes. Bye."

Peter hung up the phone, coming into the bedroom and sitting in the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Olivia did a quick check of her body and head. The pain was gone but she still felt oddly hollow.

"I'm ok."

"Right, before we do anything else, you need to eat. You passed out last night before I even finished making the sandwiches."

She said nothing as Peter went into the kitchen. He was back a moment later, a plate of sandwiches and a large glass of water in his hands. He watched as she drank and ate. She felt a little better having something in her stomach.

"What did Walter say?"

Peter sighed, moving further up the bed till he was beside her. He moved his arm and she curled into him. His body was tense as he kissed the top of her head.

"That maybe the girl didn't touch you long enough to take the important stuff."

"Sorry but I don't get it."

"The last victim, Elizabeth Miller? She had nothing. She couldn't even remember her name."

"Oh. I guess I'm lucky then?"

"In a way. Walter wants to check you over. And we need to go over the case again."

"Ok. I need to grab a shower first."

Peter released her and she could feel him watched her as she made her way to the bathroom. She was much steadier on her feet than she had been earlier. When she stepped under the hot spray, she felt the odd confusion again. She didn't recognise the brand of shampoo or the body wash that sat on the corner of the tub. They must be new if she didn't remember. This was getting a little frustrating. When she emerged, she got dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt before pulling her wet hair into a messy bun. Peter was working on something when she moved into the living room. He offered her a small smile as she showed her the sketch.

"I'm not so good with the drawing part of things."

It was young woman with a mass of dark curly hair and wide eyes.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah. I managed to get a glance at her before she disappeared. I thought that Astrid might be able to put it through the system, maybe get a hit."

Olivia frowned slightly.

"I still don't understand how this would all work."

"Neither do I but Walter thinks he might be onto something. This is why we have to stop by Peaches to get him some slices. "

"Nothing with prunes."

Peter chuckled and then it faded, the seriousness in his eyes returning.

"Are you up for this?"

Years of ducking into dark alleyways and chasing monsters, both in the literal and figurative sense, and this had him worried.

"I'm fine."

He didn't believe it, she could see it in his eyes but he let her comment pass. Ten minutes later, they were out the door and headed for Peaches.

* * *

As soon as they walked in, there were no greetings. Walter rushed over, grabbed her shoulders and looked her deep in the eye.

"What is your name?"

Olivia glanced at Peter, confused.

"Olivia Dunham."

"What is my name?"

"Walter Bishop."

"How did we meet?"

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I bribed Peter to come back to America so that I could get to you in St. Claire's."

"Good. What is her name?"

He pointed to Astrid, who was sitting at the corner desk, trying not to smile. Walter on worried mode was rather amusing.

"Astrid."

"And her?"

Walter pointed to the stall that housed Gene, a frown still on his face.

"Walter, that's Gene. She was the first thing that you wanted when we got you your lab back."

Walter, seemingly happy with her answers, released her shoulders.

"I am sorry Olivia but I needed to make sure that you could remember."

"Peter already told you I could."

"Yes, but the answer is always better from the horse's mouth."

Walter smiled slightly.

"Not that I am saying that you are a horse."

"I've been called worse."

Before Walter could comment further, Peter pushed the box of slices into his hands, along with a cup of coffee.

"As requested, nothing with prunes. Astrid, there's a few of those peach ones you like in here too."

"Thanks Peter."

"You're welcome."

Peter extracted a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it to Astrid with a coffee.

"I know it's not the best but can you see if you can find anything?"

Astrid unfolded the paper, a small frown on her face.

"Is this her?"

"I hope so. I only got a glimpse before she ran off."

Astrid nodded and started doing what she did best, working the computer system. Olivia was helping herself to one of the slices when she felt the pounding in her head again. In mere seconds she had broken out into a cold sweat, the lab starting to blur and spin.

"Peter."

She gritted her teeth as her feet moved from under her and she slipped to the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on breathing in and out, despite the protest in her head. She gasped as a name came to her, quick and fast. Erica. An image danced behind her eyelids, something that she had never seen before. She felt herself falling, frightened and out of control. She felt the sharp pain as her leg broke from the fall. She wanted her Dad. But he was long gone.

"Olivia, open your eyes."

Peter's voice sounded far away, like he was down the far end of a tunnel, his voice bouncing in her mind. There was a woman. It was Erica's mother. She was holding her hand and letting her feed. Slowly, she saw the widening of the mother's eyes, could almost see the life draining from her eyes. And she felt the effects of it too. She felt alive. Full. Complete, the pain falling away. Olivia fought her way through the memories and back to Peter's voice, following it down the tunnel. She pushed her eyes open, Peter leaning over her.

"Liv?"

Her throat was dry but she ignored it, reaching for the name again. Peter needed to know.

"Her name is Erica."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Despite the awesome day yesterday, I woke up not feeling well. So I went back to sleep and didn't wake up again until after 2pm...to be fair ir is my day off and it's been so damn hot lately that I can't sleep even when I am meant to._

_So, I wanted to post another chapter. I'm move forward at an increasing pace and I'm having trouble keeping up. Muchlike all my other stories, this one has a complete life of it's own._

_So read, enjoy and review_

_:)_

Chapter Five – You Left An Imprint On My Mind

Olivia drunk glass after glass of water, wondering not for the first time why she felt so dry. Walter's theory was that the process didn't just drain one mentally but physically too. Not that it mattered, that feeling was there again, as if she had been hit by a truck. She didn't protest as Peter fussed over her, bringing her more water before he realized that it was pointless, filling a jug instead. He then sat in front of her and got her to recount everything that she could remember, but it was easier this time. There was pain but the memories seemed to fill the gap that those taken from her had left.

"Her name is Erica. She somehow drains memories. I saw her draining her mother. She fell from a tree when she was little and broke her leg."

"Anything else?"

"No. That was enough. I thought my head was going to split open."

Peter sighed, his eyes narrow with worry. He, like her, hated not having the answers. You would think by now that they would have learnt that with this job, there were always more questions than answers.

"How do I have her memories?"

"Because you took them."

Olivia turned and followed Walter's passage through the lab with her eyes.

"What?"

Walter sighed and moved closer to them.

"She takes all the memory, correct?"

Olivia tapped in to what Peter had told her about the case and all that they knew. She didn't have any trouble recalling it now.

"That's what she did to Elizabeth Miller. And if we are correct, her other victims."

"But she only touched you for a moment before she was startled. That means she got your short term memories, not your long term ones. And I believe that is where the Cortexiphan comes into it."

"How?"

"It has enhanced your mind. Somehow, you were able to extract her memories at the same time. Either that, or like any other invader, your body fought back."

"But what happened to her?"

"She might be fine. Or she might be in the same position as you. We won't know till we find her."

"But why is it happening with her? Why didn't it happen like this with John?"

She saw Peter grit his teeth. She loved Peter but she knew that he got angry when John was mentioned. She thought it was more to do with what she went through then the man himself. But that was her past, Peter was her present.

"I don't know. It think it may be to do with the already established connection you had with John. These were forced upon you. But the same theory is still relevant. Your mind is created for one person. You. Your brain can only handle so much."

Walter shuffled off, lost in his thoughts again. Olivia looked at Peter.

"I can try and get the memories again."

Peter took her hand.

"The pain-"

"I can handle. Just be ready with something to knock me out. I might need Walter to help me with this."

"I'll tell him."

Peter slipped from the seat and Olivia focused on the glass of water in front of her. The memory of the pain was still there, searing and burning through every part of not just her mind but her body too. But if it meant getting what they needed, she would suffer through.

* * *

Erica crumbled to the ground as the ball of pain hit her, somewhere behind her right eye. She could literally see stars. It didn't stop there. Something was pulling at her brain, tearing and extracting. She screamed, curling herself into the ball, hands on either side of her head. Someone was in her mind. Hot tears made their way down her face and another wave of pain hit her. With one final scream, she let the darkness claim her.

* * *

Olivia felt her body twitch as she found the memories again. Walter had given her a relaxant, nothing to fancy or heavy and it had allowed her to relax enough to try and get into her own head again. She concentrated on Erica and soon the memories started to flow. She gritted her teeth against the onslaught of pain. Some of the memories were soft, falling like rain into Olivia's mind. Others were harder, more blinding. Many were laced with guilt and hatred. These are the ones that hurt most of all. When they finally stopped, Olivia had to force her eyes open. She felt exhausted. And thirsty. At this rate, she would be spending the rest of her night up and down going to the bathroom. Peter refilled her glass four times before she finally spoke, her voice shaky.

"I saw her other victims. There are hundreds. And Elizabeth Miller was one of them. You were right."

Olivia leaned forward and grabbed Peter's hand, remembering something that was important.

"She's not evil. She hates herself. She views this as a curse."

Peter nodded.

"Ok. What else?"

Olivia prattled off the memories that she found. First day of school, the first time she rode a bike and for some reason a locket. A simple gold locket.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Olivia frowned.

"I'm not sure. But it ties into every memory."

Peter made a few more notes. He stood and pulled out a syringe.

"This is from Walter."

"What is it?"

"It will kill the headache I know that you've been fighting back so you could do this."

She felt it, behind her right temple. She had managed to keep it back but she could feel it inch its way across her head. She held out her arm and watched as Peter slipped in the needle as gently as possible. When he was done, he kissed her on the cheek.

"You need to rest."

Olivia didn't argue, letting Peter lead her to Walter's office. Once she was lying down, he tugged off her shoes and covered her with a blanket that smelt like the lab, Walter and the hay that lined Gene's stall.

* * *

When Erica woke up, she felt drained. There was almost nothing left. She had to feed. She dragged herself off the floor, clutching at the wall as her head spun. She felt as if she had been invaded. She took a moment to gather her bearings before heading outside. The walk was slow and felt far too long but it was one that she had to make. If she didn't she would be too weak and then that would be the end. Despite all of this, she didn't want to die. She wanted to live. To be normal. If there was such a thing. She ignored the old urge to go to the park. After fifteen years, that was an old memory now. Instead, she headed to the next best place that she could think of – the movies. She purchased a ticket to whatever was showing next and a soda. She was thirsty again. Plus, the sugar could only help. She settled in the back row and waited for the people to file in. It was only half full but that was fine. She picked a woman who was sitting alone, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Ryan Gosling is naked in this."

The woman glanced up, surprised at first then she smiled.

"So I hear. It's the only reason that I couldn't get my boyfriend to come with me."

Erica laughed lightly. She slipped off her glove.

"I'm Erica, by the way."

The moment their hands touched, Erica felt the beautiful relief that could only come from this horrible act.

* * *

Olivia jolted awake, the pain pulling her from her sleep. She clutched at her head, a horrible sound filling the room. It took her a second to realize that the sounds were from her, torn from her throat as her mind filled with blinding pain. She heard Peter come running into the room but she didn't hear what he said. She was beyond that now. And then in a blinding flash, she saw Erica's victim. Her name was Julia Martin. And now her memories were stolen by Erica too. And in the same action, invading Olivia's mind. She could barely breathe. Finally, the pain moved back. Olivia took a deep breath and blinked a few times, trying to come back to earth. Peter was kneeling beside her. Apparently at some point, she had fallen to the floor. Peter took her face in his hands, making her look at him. She blinked back the unshed tears, trying to bring him into focus.

"Is she ok?"

Walter's voice carried over the dim and Olivia's vision finally sharpened. Astrid and Walter were hovering behind Peter, both concerned and worried. Peter took Olivia's hand, helping her back on to the sofa. Her stomach clenched with the movement and she bent over, throwing up what little she had eaten in the last twenty four hours. Peter pulled her hair back with a gentle hand. When she was done, she glanced at the trio.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Liv. Astrid-"

"I'll get some towels and hot water."

"I have just the thing for that."

Walter left the room as well. Peter pushed back Olivia's hair, brushing his hand over her forehead. Compared to the raging in her skull his hand held a welcome coolness and she leaned into the touch. He left his hand there and she sighed with relief.

"What happened, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head slightly, unsure of how far she could move before the pain made reappearance.

"She has another victim. Julia Martin."

Peter sat back on his heels slightly, his hand still on Olivia's forehead.

"Shit."

Astrid came back into the room. She handed Peter a damp cloth, which replaced his hand and they both got to work cleaning up the vomit. Thankfully, there wasn't too much and Astrid's smile elevated the guilt somewhat.

"I'm sorry."

They both shrugged off her apology and before Olivia could protest anymore, Walter re-entered the room, a small tray in his hands.

"Here we go my dear. Water and an old favourite, strong black tea with honey."

Olivia cocked her head slightly.

"No drugs?"

"Yes of course, I just thought you might prefer this method."

"Nope. I would rather have the drugs."

Walter shrugged and then shook out a couple of pills into the palm of her hand. She downed it with the glass of water before focusing on the tea. She had to admit, this worked too. The sugar made her feel a little more balanced and the tea itself seemed to steady her nerves slightly. She sipped slowly, three pairs of eyes watching her movements closely. Astrid slid a bucket next to her. While the action was appreciated, Olivia didn't think she would need it. Her stomach felt normal again. Peter finally drew his eyes from Olivia and looked at Astrid.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Erica has another victim. Can you give Broyles a call and get him to try and track down a woman by the name of Julia Martin."

Astrid nodded and slipped from the room. Walter had moved behind his desk, watching Olivia. She wasn't sure what he was seeing or thinking but she felt like a bug under a microscope. And she didn't like it.

"Any better?"

Peter's voice drew her attention again and she thought about it for a moment.

"I think so."

"Ok. Finish your tea and try and rest."

She nodded, closing her eyes as Peter brushed her cheek with her hand. She felt Walter watch her but it didn't matter. She drifted to sleep easily.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Here we go, chapter six. This one is a little shorter but it does not seem to matter :)_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys - keep it up. I'm an addict _

_So read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Six – A Place To Rest My Mind

Erica didn't want to do this but she had run out of options. She knew what would happen if she was caught. She would be studied, poked and prodded until she eventually died. That's what her mother had always feared. And that's what Erica knew her future would be if she was caught. And she would be. It was just a matter of time now that they had seen her face. She fought back the tears, ignoring the small voice in the back of her mind. There was nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. This was the end. She thought of her mother as she poured gasoline around her home. The only home that she had ever known. She went outside into the cool air and did the same to the tree house. She had a brief flash of memory as she looked around the small room where she had spent her childhood. She climbed down the ladder, heading back inside.

* * *

Olivia frowned. She could smell gasoline. Which was impossible. She was in the lab, not a gas station. She was still trying to figure out where the smell came from when there was a flash and she saw a tree house. A simple but perfectly constructed tree house. There was no pain and she was steady on her feet as she headed from the office and into the body of the lab.

"Peter?"

Peter raised his head, moving to her side. She shook her head slightly.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"I can smell gasoline. And I saw a tree house."

"A tree house?"

Olivia nodded.

"The same one that Erica fell out of. It has a gold roof."

"What about the gasoline?"

"I don't know. But it can't be good, can it?"

Peter shook his head. He moved quickly, taking his jacket from the hanger, pausing when Olivia got hers.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Coming with you."

"Liv, that's-"

"I'm not going to listen to you. I'm coming."

Peter knew by now that this was a pointless argument. She would find a way if he refused. At least this way, he could keep an eye on her.

"So what's the plan?"

Peter flicked a grin.

"To find the tree house."

* * *

Peter approached the whole search with one basic idea. There weren't that many homes that were around the park and Erica had been coming here for fifteen years. Not only that, but she escaped on foot previously. Which meant that she lived nearby. It was Olivia who spotted the smoke. They followed it and Olivia gasped when she saw the tree house and the main house burning like a torch. She strained her ears but there was no sound of sirens. No one had called for help, despite the black billowing smoke and the bright flames that licked the house and the tree house.

"Olivia, call for help."

She didn't think he heard her protest, the car door was already closed. She watched with horror as Peter disappeared into the house.

* * *

The smoke was thick heavy as it tried to choke him. He pulled his shirt over his nose and mouth, deciding to keep low.

"Erica!"

A slight moan somewhere ahead caught his attention and he kept moving forward.

"Erica, I'm here to help!"

He tripped over something, landing hard on the ground. Pain shot through his shoulder as he landed and for a moment, he thought he was going to pass out. But he gritted his teeth and pulled himself up. He had fallen over Erica. He knew her face. He shook her slightly.

"Erica!"

Erica opened one eye and studied him.

"Let me die. I'm a monster. I die and the curse dies with me."

Her voice was rough, tired and resigned. Peter pulled her from the floor, intending to scoop her up and get her out of the house before they were both reduced to ashes. But she surprised him. She wriggled free from his grasp, crawling into the corner.

"Erica, we don't have much time."

The heat on his back had become even worse, if that was possible. He could feel it starting to melt the leather of his jacket and sear at his skin. If they didn't move they would die here. His mind flashed to Olivia for a moment. She would be furious. Peter moved closer to Erica, trying to tug her out of her corner. Erica screamed as Peter, without a thought, tried to reach for her hand.

"Stop! I will take your memories. Just leave me to die!"

"No."

Peter glanced around them, blinking away the sweat that made its way over his forehead, lingering on his eyelashes. He found what he was looking for. He pulled on the blanket, turning back to Erica.

"Put your hands together."

Erica shook her head and Peter knew that if he didn't act, he wouldn't have a second chance. Neither would she. Peter moved forward and put her hands together himself. The smoke was making Erica weak and Peter could feel the same weakness working its way through his body. He felt sleepy and sick, the smoke burning it's way deep into his lungs. He wanted to lay down, to sleep. His body urged him to do so but he knew what would happen if he did. The smoke would get him and he would die, in the house with this girl and her curse. He fought back the urge to vomit, swallowing, realizing his mistake as the smoke burned a path down his throat. Breathing was becoming harder now, even though they were both low to the ground. He knew a girl who had asthma and when she had tried to explain how an attack felt, she said it felt like she was breathing through a thin straw. And now he knew how it felt. His lungs ached, his heart pounded in the effort to keep him alive. He tied Erica's hands together the best he could, ensuring that all the skin was covered. Then, without a thought, he scooped her up and moved out of the house.

* * *

To Olivia, time moved in inches. Standing out there, watching the billowing black and the bright flames, she was fairly certain her heart hadn't made a sound since Peter had disappeared inside. She could hear the sirens but the house was already consumed. Their only hope now was to contain it enough to not harm the other houses on the block. She waited, resisting the urge to launch herself into the flames to find Peter. Just when she was second guessing her decision and thinking of ways that she would kill Peter if he made it out, she saw a shadow in the door way, this one disconnected from the smoke. This shadow stumbled and she felt relief wash over her as Peter shifted into view, Erica in his arms. He didn't get too far before he fell forward, gasping. Her feet were moving without a thought as she made her way to his side. It took her another second to realize that his coat was on fire. She tugged it off his body, stamping on it before throwing it away. Every inch of his face was black, as well as his hands. She could see the start of burns there, as if he had dipped the in the flames. Peter shuddered in her arms, coughing dry and hard.

"Erica."

Erica was doing the same beside him, coughing and shaking, her face streaked with tears. Olivia kept one hand on Peter as she turned to Erica. She touched her shoulder gently but Erica moved away from the touch, shaking her head.

"Don't….touch….me."

Olivia shook her head.

"I won't. Are you ok?"

Erica gasped, letting out a racking cough before gasping her response.

"I….wanted…to….die. Just….let…me…die."

"No."

Peter's answer was strong between his gasps. Olivia stroked Peter's face.

"Help's coming. Hold on."

They were seconds away but it didn't matter. She watched helplessly as Peter passed out in her arms, his breathing still rapid and unsteady.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback!_

_Keep reading - it is worth the effort - even if I do say so myself!_

_So read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Seven – I Can't get You Off My Mind

Erica couldn't be around the people with her power. She couldn't, for the moment, be trusted. So she went with Peter to the FBI facility. Olivia paced the corridor, Walter close at her heels, as they waited to hear if he was going to be ok. When the doctor appeared, she stopped pacing and Walter crashed into her. She steadied him, her eyes never leaving the man in the white coat. He approached them with an easy smile.

"Agent Dunham, glad to finally meet you. Clearly, the circumstances could be better, but it is an honour, nonetheless."

Olivia forgot sometimes. Not everyone knew what the small team did but word still got around about some of the tasks that they performed. And it was uncomfortable for her. She barely took praise from Broyles without blushing, let alone anyone else. She was used to blending in, not being picked out. Olivia smiled slightly.

"Thank you. And you are?"

The doctor scoffed at his lack of introduction, offering her his hand.

"Doctor Steven Matthews. Ah, Dr Bishop, another person I have been wanting to meet."

Walter huffed, his frown deep.

"I'm not here to meet people. I am here because my son is sick. If you refuse to give me information, I shall find someone who can."

Steven, now flustered, frowned, glancing at the clipboard that sat in his hands.

"Yes, of course, Peter is fine. He had some serious smoke inhalation, minor burns on his hands and on his back."

"From his jacket?"

"Yes. The leather burnt and melted through his other clothes."

Olivia offered the doctor a warm smile.

"Thank you. What about the girl?"

Steven shook his head.

"She refuses to let anyone treat her. She needs oxygen but won't let anyone near her."

Olivia thought for a moment.

"Can you please take me to her?"

"Certainly."

Walter moved around Olivia.

"And me to see Peter."

"Of course. Dr Bishop, if you could just wait a few more minutes, I'll have a nurse to take you to see Peter. Agent Dunham, if you could follow me please."

Olivia glanced at Walter before following Dr Matthews. Down a few narrow corridors and through a flight of stairs, the silence becoming heavier and heavier. Eventually they arrived at a room. Olivia could hear the coughing, it sounded painful.

"Thank you Dr Matthews."

The doctor frowned.

"Is it safe for you to go in there alone? We were warned-"

"I know how to handle this girl."

She waited while the doctor wrestled with the concept of her leaving alone. Eventually, he turned on his heel and left. Olivia knocked lightly on the door and entered. Erica sat in the bed, her arms over her chest. She was still black from the smoke, the only clean parts were on her cheeks where she had been crying. Erica glanced at her when she entered.

"Get out."

"You need oxygen."

"He should have left me there to die."

"That's not how we work. That's not how he works."

Erica's body shook as it was claimed by another coughing fit. When it had ceased, she looked around the room.

"I knew I would end up here. I'm in a lab facility aren't I? You're going to poke me and find out how I work."

Olivia smiled.

"No. You are in an FBI medical facility. And Peter is here to."

For a moment, Olivia saw a flash of guilt.

"I'm sorry he's been hurt."

Olivia shook her head.

"He's fine. And that's just who he is. He gets kick out of being the knight in shining armour."

"I know how much you love him. Seeing him like that must hurt you."

"It does. But it could have been worse. I could have lost him. And he could have lost you."

Erica frowned as Olivia moved closer and poured her a glass of water, offering it too her. After a moment's hesitation Erica took it. Even though she was wearing gloves, she was careful not to touch Olivia. After she finished drinking, she studied her.

"Why are you so determined to help me?"

"It's what we do. Plus, I know that you hate hurting people. That's enough for me."

"How are you meant to help?"

"We'll figure that part out after you are well. Now, can I call the nurse in to come and give you some oxygen or do I need to get them to bring you a sedative?"

Olivia looked at Erica face on, waiting for an answer. Whatever Erica saw there, it seemed to be enough.

"Fine."

Olivia nodded and pressed the call button and then, in silence, they waited for the nurse.

* * *

When Olivia left Erica, she was clean and fast asleep. The oxygen helped her and with her cough eased, she feel into sleep easily. Olivia now followed the urge she had been ignoring, heading to Peter's room. He looked pale and tired, his bandaged hands resting in top of the white sheets. He wasn't lying flat on his back because of the burn, leaning more to the side than anything else. He was asleep, the oxygen mask still on his face. Walter was gone, Astrid having picked him up earlier. Olivia inched her way across the room, taking the chair next to the bed, studying Peter's face. She had been so scared for him. She wasn't sure what she would have done if he hadn't come out of that fire. She knew the risks that came with the job, she had been well informed. But this wasn't Peter's job. He had been dragged along by her and his own need to do good in the world.

"You know, some would say it's creepy, watching someone sleep."

His voice was muffled slightly thanks to the mask but it made her smile. She had a sudden urge to ask him to do a Darth Vada impersonation.

"Anyone ever told you that it's stupid to run into a fire rather than away from it?"

Peter took off the mask, taking a deep breath. He gave her a small smile.

"I came out fine, didn't I?"

"You have burns on your hands and back. Where do you get the fine part from?"

"I'm alive."

Olivia frowned.

"Not funny."

"Hey, I tried."

Peter shifted in the bed, wincing.

"Is it bad? The pain I mean?"

"Bearable."

He sat up and in the hospital gown, his back was exposed. All across his lower back was a neat strip of white gauze. She wondered what the burns looked like. She didn't think he had kept the coat on for very long after he had stumbled from the house but she could remember the incredible heat.

"It's not that bad, Olivia."

"What about your hands?"

"Minor burns, that's all. They will blister a little, peel and then I will be fine. Not unlike a bad sunburn."

"When can you be discharged?"

"Tomorrow. Apparently, I need more time on the oxygen. How was Erica?"

Olivia sighed.

"She refused treatment. But I spoke to her and now she's sleeping. She wanted to know how we were going to help her."

"What did you say?"

"That I have no idea. Because we don't."

"Walter was determined to get to the bottom of this."

"Does he have a better idea?"

"He has many ideas. But for now, nothing that could help."

"Great."

Peter studied her for a moment.

"You should go home and get some rest."

Olivia ignored him comment, resting her legs on the corner of his bed. Peter just smiled and settled back down in the bed. He knew she should go home but he had to admit, he was happy that she decided to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N__ - As promised, chapter eight!_

_So, keep up the reviews people...you know I love you guys when you do that :)_

_So read, enjoy and review _

Chapter Eight – I Can't Remember You Anymore

Erica woke up to find a strange man standing at the end of her bed. She would have panicked except his soft, wrinkled face held no threat. He looked like someone's grandfather. He had a clipboard in his hands and was reading the notes, a gentle frown on his face. She recognised him, she just wasn't sure why.

"Who are you? And how did you get into my room?"

The man looked up, smiling.

"Dr Walter Bishop. You are Erica Bradley. You are the reason my son is laying in a hospital bed. And I snuck in. You would be amazed at how often people ignore the little old man slinking in the corner."

For a moment, the silence was hard. Erica had never turned off the guilt. Every time she took a person's memories, she felt guilty. But this was something else entirely. Because Dr Bishop was correct. If she hadn't tried to kill herself, Peter would have been fine. He risked his life to save her. She could taste the guilt, heavy on her tongue, a bitter taste that she didn't want to have. And then her memory kicked in. He didn't look insane. He looked normal.

"I'm sorry."

Dr Bishop studied her for a moment.

"Don't make us sorry that we helped you."

Erica frowned.

"How are you meant to help me? I wanted to die. If I had died-"

"Then it would have been a simple waste of life. Can you keep down normal food?"

It took her a second to answer. The chance in topic was abrupt and unfocused. Erica shook her head slightly.

"Not really. Sometimes. Liquids are easier."

Walter glanced down at her clipboard.

"Yet you are only slightly undernourished. How is that possible?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Walter put her clipboard back onto the end of the bed. He took a seat next to her.

"What happens when you touch people?"

"It feels good. I feel full and happy."

"And if you touch the same person again?"

Erica shook her head.

"I've never done that. "

Walter nodded slightly.

"And do you experience pain with these memories?"

"Recently, yes. Ever since Elizabeth Miller. And then it got worse when I touched Olivia Dunham."

"Well, I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"Because she has powers too. Not like yours, but impressive nonetheless."

"What can she do?"

Walter chuckled.

"Not my place to tell. However, I am interested in hearing more about yours."

"Why?"

"Because the more information I have, the more I can help."

"And if you can't?"

Walter shook his head sadly.

"I'm not sure."

Erica sighed and allowed herself to study him again. She had no options at this point. She was a captive and she had nowhere to go even if she did escape. So she could either help or not. If by some chance, she's not turned into a lab rat and these people can help her, who was she to deny them that knowledge? It went against everything that she had built up since she was a child. To protect herself and her secret. But she knew the feeling she got from Olivia Dunham. And it was the same that she got from Walter Bishop. She could trust them. She didn't know why or how but she could.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

Olivia gasped as the pain started again. She had a hoped that after finding Erica, this would stop. But, apparently, no such luck. It was Erica again. Fragments of childhood memories washed over Olivia. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, the pain becoming more and more intense with each passing moment. The tears were hot and silent as the memories continued to flow, some were sweet others were painful. When Erica's father's left, Olivia almost felt her own heart break.

"Olivia."

She heard Peter shift in the hospital bed but couldn't move, couldn't protest as the pain continued. It was relief when the pain started edging away, moving further and further back before disappearing entirely.

"Olivia."

Olivia raised her eyes, Peter standing over her. She shook her head slightly.

"She was remembering."

"Who?"

"Erica."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I need to go check on her."

She stood, too quickly apparently, swaying slightly. Peter's hands were around her waist, steadying her.

"Easy does it."

She waited a few more minutes, and then certain that she had her bearings, offered him a small smile.

"I'm good. Get back into bed."

He studied her for a moment before doing as she said, releasing her and climbing back into bed. She watched as he gritted his teeth and she felt a stab of guilt. He was hurt but still fretting over her. She smiled one last time before leaving the room. It was quiet now, eerily so as she headed towards Erica's room. She paused outside the door. She knew that voice. How in the word had Walter gone from heading home to Erica's room? She slipped into the room without knocking. Walter was leaning into close to Erica, his face intense. He didn't even look up at her entrance.

"Walter?"

It took him a moment to note her appearance but when he did, he looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Agent Dunham. How is that son of mine?"

"He's fine. What are you doing here?"

"Just asking young Erica questions."

She was remembering to answer Walter's questions. That explained the pain. Walter seemed to finally understand her concern and frowned slightly.

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes."

Erica frowned, glancing between them.

"Did what happen again?"

Olivia sighed and moved further into the room.

"You need to rest. Walter, come on."

Walter sighed and stood reluctantly, turning to Erica to offer her a small smile.

"Olivia is right, you need rest."

Erica shook her head.

"I want to know what happened again."

"Get some rest."

Despite the protests, they both left the room. Walter paused at the door again.

"She was telling me things."

"I know she was."

"It was rather fascinating."

"We'll deal with it tomorrow."

Walter sighed and followed her down the corridor.

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot that it hurt you. I'm sorry."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"That's ok. You need to rest as well. It's been a big day."

"Yes it has. I want to make some cookies for Peter. His favourite ones. You are welcome to come home with me and help."

"I think I'll stay here with Peter."

"Of course. He needs the company."

Olivia didn't feel the need to point out that it wasn't for his comfort she wanted to stay. She wanted to stay to make sure that he was ok. And that Erica didn't try anything.

"And tomorrow, we may be able to test something."

"What's that?"

"A theory my dear. A simple theory."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - Hey folks...So Fringe has ended. But I stay very much in love with the show. As Joshua pointed in an interview about the last season, we keep it going. So when you post a story, you are giving it more speed. So keep talking about the awesome show that has changed all of our lives. _

_He also mentioned fanfiction...which gave me a happy little glow!_

_Fringe Forever Baby - May the Walterness be with you_

_:)_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Nine – Remembering What I Wish To Forget

Olivia watched as Peter signed himself out from the hospital. She had seen the burns when the nurse had changed his dressings and despite all that she had seen, it had turned her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was because it reminded her that she could have lost him, or the injuries themselves, either way, she had lowered her eyes. She knew that she would see them again soon enough. He was going to need the dressings for a few more days yet and she would be the one changing them.

"Where's Erica?"

Peter glanced at her as he accepted the large package of gauze and tape from the nurse. Olivia took it from his hands, with a small smile.

"She's getting a quick check up now."

"Good."

They sat and waited for a few minutes before Erica appeared. She had her head down, gloves securely on her hands. Olivia offered her a small smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"To Harvard University."

"Ok."

They made a move forward but Erica remained where she was. When they both turned back, she frowned.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For all of this…..mess. "

Peter put his hand on her shoulder and Erica flinched but Peter didn't blink, keeping his hand there.

"We'll sort it. Come on. Walter wants to keep talking to you."

Erica nodded slightly and the trio headed for the truck and then to the lab.

* * *

The soft glint of gold around Erica's neck kept grabbing Olivia's attention. The locket. The one that she had seen in her memories.

"Erica?"

"Yes?"

"Is that the locket?"

It was easier to push the pain aside when it was one memory. Olivia saw the locket and Erica as a child, finding it in a tree. And then something else. This memory was dark and made the tiny hairs on Olivia's arms stand on end. This memory was the lockets.

_**He had melted into the shadows. She would never see him; never suspect he was even there. He watched as she searched for her car keys, knowing that she would never find them. He had stolen them earlier. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as the moment came. His mouth was dry with anticipation, his breath coming in quick gasps. He felt her screams against his hand he raised the gun, the crack sweet and low as he brought the butt of it to her head. He caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness. He was careful and silent as he made his way back to the car, the woman limp in his arms.**_

"What the hell was that?"

It gave her pain but it wasn't like before. This memory was so dark it made Olivia feel dirty, as if her very soul had been tarnished.

"That's the memory I got when I touched it. It's never changed."

Erica fiddled with the clasp before dropping the locket into Olivia's palm. The gold was warm from Erica's body as Olivia flipped it over to examine it.

"I've never been able to open it."

Olivia examined the etchings at the back of the locket. _D.C_ Nothing else but those two letters. How did this locket trigger Erica's abilities? If she hadn't touched it, would she be a normal young woman now? A boyfriend, maybe even married with a family of her own? All of this because a curious little girl took a locket from a tree.

"What did you see?"

Peter moved closer.

"A man assaulting a woman, knocking her out and taking her to a car."

Astrid moved closer too.

"I can see what I can find on the database."

Olivia handed the locket to her.

"Thanks."

Olivia sat back and looked at Walter, who had been watching the exchange in silence.

"What are you thinking Walter?"

Walter ignored her question, turning his attention back to Erica.

"Do all objects do that for you?"

Erica nodded.

"Yes. But they don't give me the energy that people do. Just a slight buzz."

Walter frowned before he started to look excited. He got up and disappeared into his office. A second later, he was back, a soft toy in his hands. It was a teddy bear, a little one, old and worn. He handed it to Erica and stepped back. Erica took off her gloves, closed her eyes and focused. Olivia waited for the pain, and when it did come, she could happily deal with it purely for the memories that this bear held. She saw a young Peter, no more than two, gumming the bear, chatting to it in baby language. He loved the bear and she could feel it in the memory. When the memory faded, Olivia smiled at Peter.

"You were a very cute baby."

Walter clapped his hands.

"Well this is incredible."

Peter held out his hand.

"Walter, don't get carried away. You need to remember, that every time Erica uses her gift, Olivia is in pain."

Walter frowned again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to test it."

Olivia offered Walter a small smile.

"That's ok Walter. Do you have any theories about Erica's powers?"

Walter nodded slightly.

"Somewhat, yes. I propose that the power could work both ways."

"How so?"

"What she takes she could return."

"No."

They all turned to Erica, who was not sitting up straight, her face panicked.

"No. What happens to me? I will die."

No one had an answer for her. Erica shook her head again.

"I don't want to die."

* * *

Erica knew what she had done and the intentions behind the fire. She had wanted to die when there had been no other alternative. Now there was. She wanted to live. In the hours that she had spent with their offer of help, she had tentatively started seeing her future. In the entire fifteen years since she had touched the locket, it had never been an option. Dreaming of the future was unheard of. It was one day at a time, survival and nothing more. One thing that she wanted was normal. She wanted to be able to touch someone without thinking about it. She wanted to be able to meet people and interact like a regular girl. She wanted so many things. And now it was a possibility. She didn't want to die anymore. She wanted to live.

"I don't want to die."

She didn't realise that the words were joined by tears until she felt the heat of them on her cheeks. She hated losing it like this. She hated it in private and even more here, in front of these people who offered her help. Olivia approached first but Erica didn't want comfort. The lab started feeling too small, the air too thick. She was suffocating again. Erica stood and for a moment, she was frozen, unsure of what to do. Then her legs moved without thought and she was heading for the exit. But Olivia was faster. She blocked the exit, her face serious.

"I can't let you go Erica."

Erica felt indignation and anger rise through her chest.

"I'm not a prisoner or a lab rat. You said so yourself."

"Yes I did but you are also dangerous. If you go, what happens if you need to feed?"

"What happens if I need to feed here?"

She saw the hesitation on Olivia's face. She didn't have the answer either.

"We will figure it out."

Erica could feel the doubt again, overwhelming drowning out the scant bit of hope that meeting the agents had given her.

"How?"

When Olivia hesitated again, Erica reached around her, trying to get to the door knob. Olivia grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, her fingers digging into the leather of Erica's jacket.

"Erica, you have to stay."

Erica struggled but Olivia was stronger. Olivia tugged her closer, her voice low.

"If you stay, there is a chance we can find the answers. If you leave, you are a danger. I don't want to strap you to a chair but I will. For your sake and everyone else's, make the right choice."

When Erica said nothing, Olivia made one last comment.

"Peter risked his life to get you here, how do you want to repay that?"

In a move that surprised Erica, Olivia released her hand and slid away from the door, leaving the exit open to her. She could feel the eyes of Walter, Peter and Astrid on her but she didn't care. She was busy measuring the look that Olivia was giving her. She couldn't figure this woman out. But there was a tone to her voice, something that told Erica that her threat wasn't empty. Erica hesitated, her hand still hovering near the door knob. She wanted to leave; she desperately wanted to be free. But what would she go back to? She had no home and no family. And for the moment, no future. She took a deep breath and lowered her hand, putting it into her pocket. Olivia relaxed but didn't move, waiting for Erica to move back into the lab, following her. The others watched as Erica took her seat again. Silent exchanges were made over her head but she kept her eyes down. For the first time in a very long time, she felt like a child.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Hey guys. As I promised one of my fans (I love saying that), here is chapter ten. Keep reading and reviewing. It's the only thing that keeps me going!_

_So..._

_Read, enjoy and review.._

_P.S - Decided to add a little bit of funny into this chapter..._

Chapter Ten – The Echo In My Mind Speaks Of You

After much discussion, it was decided that Erica would stay with Astrid. Olivia didn't bother to mention what she had at the door, certain that Erica had gotten the message. She hated having to offer a threat to a scared young girl but Erica wasn't a normal girl. She was dangerous, even if she didn't mean to be. And it was Olivia's job to make the world safer. When they had arrived back at the lab the next morning, Astrid was talking with Walter while Erica sat in the corner reading a book. Olivia approached Astrid first, her eyes on Erica.

"Morning. How was she?"

"She was fine. Barely a peep out of her most of the night but she found something that took her fancy."

"What?"

"My book collection."

"That's good. Thanks for taking her."

Astrid shrugged, rinsing out a test tube.

"Not a problem. I do have some bad news though."

Peter caught the tail end of her comment and moved closer, frowning slightly and moving stiffly. Olivia felt a little guilty for her part in that. She had to change his dressing this morning and the burn was still painful, Peter grunting and gritting his teeth through the procedure. His hands were better, or he claimed they were and he opted to leave off the bandages.

"Bad news?"

Astrid sighed and moved to her computer, pressing a few buttons.

"I ran the locket through the database. And despite the fact it is really unique, I got no hits."

Olivia took the locket off the counter and rolled it in her palm, an idea slowly forming.

"I think I know someone who could help us with this."

She caught Peter's surprised look.

"You know people?"

She offered him a smile and a nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Peter chuckled, his hand grazing her lower back. Olivia glanced at Walter.

"Are you ok for Erica to stay here with you guys for a while?"

Walter glanced at Erica, who was too engrossed in her book to catch the look.

"Can I ask her more questions?"

"Can it wait till I get back? I would rather not collapse in the middle of a store."

"Fair enough. I can accept those conditions."

Olivia left the trio to go and speak to Erica, who didn't raise her head until she was right beside her, casting a slight shadow on the pages of her book.

"Morning."

Erica frowned slightly.

"Morning. Are you going to threaten me again?"

Olivia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry about that but you needed to stay."

"Ok."

Olivia glanced at the book again.

"What are you reading?"

"Jane Eyre. I haven't read it in a while. I forgot how much I loved it."

"It's a great book."

Erica nodded before she saw the locket, which was still clasped in Olivia's hand.

"Any leads on the locket?"

"No but I think I know someone who could help."

"Ok."

"We'll be back soon. Do you drink coffee?"

"Sometimes."

"Would you like us to bring you back one?"

Erica frowned again and Olivia could see her measuring the offer.

"Yes please."

Olivia nodded and turned back to Peter.

"Ready to go for a drive?"

* * *

Thomas Grant was someone that Olivia had met a few years ago. She had been working on a case with Charlie and they had needed his expertise in jewellery. His help had cracked the case and Olivia hoped that he could do the same now. But she didn't tell Peter that, liking the fact that he was deeply curious as to who Olivia knew. She drove him into the lesser known streets of Boston, to the quiet store that sat on the corner. Peter glanced at the sign.

"We're going to a jeweller?"

"No, this is a front for an underground car stripping operation."

Peter smiled.

"Good cover."

Olivia smiled back as she pushed the door open, the bell above it ringing merrily. The store was small but neat, rows and rows of rings and necklaces sparkling behind glass cases. Thomas Grant was a small elderly man, easily pressing seventy, with salt and pepper hair and neat little glasses that seem permanently affixed to the end of his nose. He didn't raise his head as they entered, his eyes still on the ring fixed between his nimble fingers.

"I'll be closing early today for a conference. So, I'm afraid, I can only offer you twenty minutes of my time."

"Well, in that case Thomas, can you suggest another jeweller?"

Thomas finally raised his head and she could see the second it took for him to recognise her, his smile so wide, she could see that two of his back teeth were missing.

"Well, Agent Olivia Dunham, as I live and breathe."

He moved around the counter and pulled her into a hug. He smelt like tobacco and the products he used to clean jewellery. He pulled back and clasped her hands in his.

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm good Thomas. How have you been?"

"Great."

Thomas glanced at Peter, who was hanging back slightly, a small smile on his face.

"Finally come to take up of my offer of an engagement ring have you?"

Olivia felt the blush, glancing at Peter, whose smile got even wider. She knew he thought about marriage and she did too. But they had agreed a long time ago to take things slowly. It did create a wonderful feeling in her stomach when he didn't protest. Instead, he moved closer, offering Thomas his hand. She could see his slight wince from the pain from his burns but he brushed it off.

"Hi, I'm Peter Bishop. The boyfriend, partner and all round Dunham maintainer."

Thomas laughed.

"Good to meet you young man. Nice to know that this wonderful young lady has someone keeping an eye at for her."

"Well it's a hard job but someone has to do it."

Olivia always wondered how Peter did this. He seemed to be able to foster easy relationships with almost everyone he met. It was a dangerous and yet oddly curious talent.

"So, how can I help you today?"

Thomas moved back around the counter, running his hand over his chin. Olivia took the locket from her pocket.

"We need to know more about this locket."

She dropped it into Thomas's hand and watched as he flipped it in his palm, examining the engraving on the back. He fiddled with the clasp for a moment.

"The owner has never been able to get it open."

Thomas nodded slightly to her statement.

"The lining is encased with rust, which would be why. What do you need to know?"

"Anything you can find."

"No hits on the FBI database then?"

"Unfortunately not."

"And you don't remember what I told you last time you were here?"

Olivia searched her memories for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah I do. Getting an insurance database for jewellery would be a good idea but the boss didn't approve it."

Thomas shrugged with a smile.

"Oh well, more money for me."

"How much time do you need, Thomas?"

Thomas put the locket one the counter with a sigh.

"Well, for a pretty young lady like yourself, I can put off this conference."

Olivia flashed him a wide smile.

"Thank you."

Thomas grinned widely again.

"Give me three hours. I still have your business card so I'll call if I need more time or get something sooner."

"Thomas, you are officially my new favourite person."

"Tell me something I don't know."

With a final thank you they left the store. When the door closed behind them, she saw Thomas flip the open sign to closed. She knew that he would get the job done. Peter stood by the truck for a moment, his hands in his pockets.

"So what now?"

"A coffee run is required I believe."

"Sure. So are you going to tell me how you know Thomas?"

Olivia grinned at him.

"We have a brief but very intense affair. I have a thing for the grey hair."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Should I be concerned that you are going to leave me for Walter?"

Olivia pretended to consider the concept for a moment.

"Well, I have seen him naked."

Peter laughed so hard, his face started to turn red. Olivia got into the truck and when Peter hopped in, kissed him impulsively on the cheek. He caught her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet and tender kiss, the one that started the slow burning all over her body and the delicious tingle in her toes. He released her lips for a moment before capturing them again, repeating the kiss with slightly more pressure. When he finally released her, she felt weightless, happy to float in the feeling of his kisses.

"We have three hours. We could duck back home."

Olivia smiled.

"As much as I would love that, we did promise coffee."

"That won't take three hours."

"No, but neither will Thomas. He works quickly."

Peter smiled.

"Is that why you broke up?"

Olivia slapped him lightly on the chest before turning the engine of the truck and heading to the local Starbucks.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N - Three chapters in twenty-four hours? I must be excited. I mainly just want you guys to know what's happening! But I have a rule. I like my reviews, so I wait until I have a new one before posting again - It's more fun that way._

_I'm glad that the little conversation between Peter and Olivia didn't feel out of place. I had the whole thing running through my head at work before I wrote it and I kept giggling. And getting funny looks to. I work in a very quiet office :) I am so happy that it worked as well as it did in my head._

_So the mystery deepens my friends..._

_So read, enjoy and review.._

Chapter Eleven – All I Have Are These Memories

Olivia loved it when she was right. Within two hours, her phone chirped and Thomas's deep, cheerful voice filled her ear.

"Agent Dunham, I have the information that you wanted."

"Great. Thanks Thomas, we will be right over."

"Very well."

Olivia flashed Peter a grin and tugged on her jacket.

"Thomas has something."

Peter glanced at the clock on the wall.

"And with plenty of time to spare. Well done Thomas."

* * *

Thomas was excited about something. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and breathing heavily when they entered. He flashed them a grin.

"Your locket once belonged to a woman by the name of Deborah Colt."

Olivia froze for a moment before her mind started working again.

"How in the world did you figure that out?"

"I told you, your boss needs the insurance database on his system. Thousands of people put their names on that list. It comes in handy."

"So what can you tell us?"

He handed her a sheet of papers.

"It was purchased in California twenty two years ago."

"The system goes that far back?"

"As long as the insurance gets paid, the items stay on the list for good. There's something else."

"What?"

Thomas ushered them closer and when both Peter and Olivia were leaning over the counter, he popped open the locket. Inside was a picture of a pretty woman with almost black hair and wide green eyes. On the other side was a picture of a chubby faced baby. And on that picture was a bloody thumbprint. It was smeared and Olivia doubted that they would be able to use it but it would be useful to run the DNA through the system. If there was any trace after all this time. Thomas's voice was low and sad when he spoke.

"I don't think this bodes well for Deborah Colt."

Olivia frowned. Deborah looked very happy in the picture. And that chubby baby would be an adult now.

"I guess we will see when we find her. Thanks Thomas."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Erica watched as Olivia and Peter strode into the room, all smiles. She sipped at her coffee, which had long since gold cold but she didn't mind. It still had caffeine in it, hot or cold. Olivia moved over to her, dangling the locket in her fingers.

"It belonged to a woman called Deborah Colt."

"What about that memory?"

"I don't know, we need to check that out. But we can open it now."

Olivia took a seat beside Erica and popped the locket open. Erica's attention was completely consumed by the bloody thumbprint that sat there, her stomach turning.

"Is that blood?"

"I'm afraid so."

The reality of the situation dawned on Erica.

"She could be dead, couldn't she? I mean that man in the memory was evil."

She couldn't help it. She saw Olivia grit her teeth as the memory came drifting back. The darkness and the hatred. How he hit that woman and dragged her to the car. Olivia pressed a hand to her temple, closing her eyes. Erica shook off the memory.

"Sorry."

Olivia smiled slightly. It didn't reach her eyes. Erica could see that this was draining her, the influx that their connection caused.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia shook off the apology again.

"That's ok. And yes, she could be. But she could also be alive and missing a locket."

She offered Erica comforting smile but Erica could see that she didn't really believe it. Erica tentatively returned the smile and Olivia moved over to Astrid, handing her the locket. Soon the lab was a buzz of activity. Despite her best efforts, Erica couldn't get back into her book. She watched as suddenly, each of them seemed to have a mission. Except Walter. He seemed to be in his own world, on his own little planet. He had been quiet after Olivia had made the request to not make her remember. He seemed to want to try the experiment again. Sitting there, not ignored but definitively outside of the action, she studied Olivia and Peter. Even when they were doing separate things, they seemed to move as one unit. They matched and Erica didn't know them well enough to see how. Peter was an easy going guy with a quick smile but Olivia was a bit harder to pull out of her shell. They must have been working together for a while to get that down. They did things seeming to know what the other was doing, not needing to exchange words. Erica took a deep breath and tried to return her attention to the book in front of her. But the thoughts of Deborah Colt were lingering in her mind. She hoped that they were all wrong. She hoped that somewhere, Deborah Colt was merely missing her locket.

* * *

Olivia had been holding out for a happy coincident but she should have known better than that by now. Her job didn't work like that and her luck didn't extend that far. After some searching, they discovered that Deborah Colt was an old missing person's case that had long since gone cold. The police had no leads, just that they suspected that she was one of the many victims of a serial killer called Boston Jack that had been working in the area. According to the reports, she fit the M.O down to a tee. Worse still, they had never found Boston Jack. Just an odd collection of bodies.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"How likely is it that we could get DNA off this blood?"

Astrid considered the locket for a moment.

"Pretty good considering the fact it's been closed for so long."

"Can you run it?"

"Sure."

Astrid moved off with the locket. Olivia took her place in front of the computer and keep flicking through the information about the serial killer.

"How did he kill them?"

Erica had moved silently, coming to stand slightly behind her.

"You don't need to know that."

"I want to know. If I am to carry that memory, I want to know."

Olivia frowned.

"Are you sure? Once you have these things in your head, it's hard to get out."

She turned to look at Erica, watching her weigh the idea in her mind.

"Yes."

Olivia sighed.

"He stalked them first. His hunting ground was underground parking lots. He would wait to catch them alone and knock them out."

"Then what?"

"He would keep them for a few days, torture and rape the woman before dumping the bodies."

She heard Erica swallow.

"How did he kill them?"

"He slit their throats. They never identified the weapon he used."

"How did they not catch him?"

"He was careful. He used a condom, cleaned the bodies down before disposing of them."

"So what now?"

Olivia turned completely away from the computer to look at Erica. She looked tired. Olivia wondered for a moment if she needed to feed but decided not to mention it. One thing at a time. Looking this tired and drawn made Erica look far younger than her twenty-one years.

"We find him."

"How?"

"Because we have something that he doesn't."

"What?"

"According to the police records, there was one survivor."

"But she would have given a statement to the police, right? If they couldn't find him, then how can you?"

Olivia shrugged slightly.

"It's what we do. For some reason, we make the seemingly impossible work."

Erica frowned.

"How did she get away?"

"That's the interesting part."

"How so?"

"Our lone survivor? She's blind."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N__ - I'm sitting on my bed, fending off depression by watching Fringe DVD's...I miss these guys already. So I decided to post another chapter to try and starve off the unhappiness. _

_So read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Twelve – I Just Want Back In Your Head

When Noel Jones opened the door, she wasn't alone. One either side of her were two large dogs. Great Danes, if Olivia wasn't mistaken. They didn't growl, just watched her and Peter with their deep brown eyes. Olivia was fairly certain that growling would be better. She heard Peter sniff. He had been taking some allergy medication lately, something that Walter had concocted because in this job, you didn't know where you would end up. And with dogs, Peter's immune system wasn't the best.

"Yes?"

"Miss Jones, we are from the FBI. We wanted to ask you some questions."

"About?"

"When you were kidnapped seven years ago."

She saw the stiffening in Noel's shoulders and the subtle shift of her body and then she heard the low growl from the dogs.

"Lilly, Rose behave please."

Instantly the growls stopped. Noel offered them a soft smile.

"Sorry. They are a little overprotective. May I please see some identification?"

Noel held out her hand and Olivia put her badge in her hand. Noel ran her fingers over the metal, her eyes still directly ahead.

"And your names?"

"Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop."

"Please come in."

Noel stood back, the dogs moving with her. As soon as they were over the threshold, Lilly and Rose started sniffing them over, their bodies tense. Eventually, their investigations over, they relaxed and wondered off. Noel chuckled slightly.

"Sorry about that. They like to check people out when they come into the house. Apparently, you passed their test."

Peter smiled.

"I'm glad about that. Because I would not want to see what would have happened if we flunked that test."

"Put it this way. A man tried to break into my home a few years ago and he left with a large chunk of his arm missing."

"Ow."

"There's a reason I have those two. I don't need a guide dog. I need protection. That's what they are trained for. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please."

"Take a seat."

They both took a seat at the small kitchen table, watching as Noel negotiated her small kitchen. She moved with practised ease and Olivia felt a stab of admiration for the woman. It sounded stupid but if she hadn't known that Noel was blind, she certainly wouldn't think it. She always found herself fascinated by the way people who lacked what people took for granted coped. And the fact that she escaped a serial killer was even more intriguing. Noel carefully carried a tray of coffee to the table, sitting it precisely in the middle.

"Please help yourselves. I'm terrible at making other people's coffees, so you would be safer making your own."

"Thank you, Miss Jones."

"Noel, please."

Peter started making the coffee, handing Olivia a cup before making his own.

"I'm not certain why you are here, Agent Dunham. I told the police all that I could remember but they still failed to find him."

"Well, we think we may have made a break in the case. And you are our only link."

"But you have my statement, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

Olivia glanced at Peter.

"We were wondering if you could help us by offering to be hypnotised."

"I don't understand how that would help."

Peter's cleared his throat and Olivia fell back, letting him speak.

"Because the brain is an odd thing. Your brain could be blocking something out, something that you need protecting from."

"What would that be precisely, Mr Bishop?"

"Call me Peter. I'm far too young to be a mister quite yet."

Noel laughed lightly.

"Very well. Peter, what do you expect to learn?"

"How you escaped."

Noel shook her head, a small frown forming above her delicate features.

"I'm not even sure how that happened. They told me about the other victims, they could all see. And they all ended up in a ditch somewhere."

Peter leaned forward and put his hand over Noel's.

"We could catch Boston Jack. For now, you and a woman named Deborah Colt are our only leads. And she is still a missing person."

Noel moved, turning to face Peter.

"You really think you can catch him? After all these years?"

"We are certainly going to try. So what do you think Noel?"

Noel sighed, sliding her hand through her red hair.

"If you think it will help."

Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Noel."

"Don't thank me yet. I need to ask for something."

"What's that?"

"I need protection. If you start hunting him, Boston Jack might come after me again."

Olivia nodded.

"Of course. We can arrange for an agent to be stationed outside your home until we know what is going on."

"Thank you."

Noel sighed and Olivia could almost see her second guessing her decision and Olivia could not fault her for it. Escaping a killer once was rare enough. But if Boston Jack came back, who knew what would happen. There was a slight clattering of claws and then Lilly and Rose were at Noel's side again. They milled around her eagerly, clearly devoted to their young master. She patted their smooth heads, becoming calmer in their presence. One of the dogs nudged at Olivia's hand and she patted the smooth head gently, smiling as a long, warm tongue flicked across her palm. Noel smiled slightly.

"Rose likes you. It's a good sign. She's the fussier one out of the pair."

* * *

Peter kept Noel's hand securely in the crook of his elbow as they entered the office. And it wasn't until she was aware of Noel that Olivia suddenly realised that the lab wasn't exactly the safest place for someone who was blind. They made quick introductions with Astrid, Walter and Erica before Walter moved forward, clasping Noel's hands in her own.

"I am so excited that you decided to help us Miss Jones."

"Noel, please."

"Of course. Now, if you will just come with me, we can get started."

Noel nodded slightly and Walter carefully led her over to the stretcher. He watched as she climbed on and lay down, trying to make herself comfortable.

"Did you wish to leave your shoes on?"

Noel shrugged and pushed her shoes off and they clattered to the floor. Walter pulled a seat beside her and took her hand again.

"My assistant Asteroid is going to put some sensors around your head and on your chest. That way we can monitor everything and make sure that you don't get too stressed."

"Ok."

Astrid approached with the all the wires gently pushed back Noel's hair, placing the sensors over her forehead and near her temples. Noel undid the first couple of buttons of her shirt and Astrid slipped a couple more over her chest. Astrid moved around the monitors that she had positioned around the bed, pressing a few button.

"And we are good to go."

Walter turned back to Noel, his voice low.

"Thank you Astro."

Quiet hum took over the office, the only sound the shifting of Gene and the steady breathing of the team. Walter cleared his throat slightly.

"Ok, Noel we should get started. Now close your eyes and picture yourself at the top of a set of stairs."

Noel did as she was told, releasing a deep breath.

"Now Noel, I want you to take the first step. And then the next, all slowly and carefully. With each step, I want you to imagine yourself getting more and more relaxed with each passing second. The tension falls from your fingers, arms, shoulders and chest. Then from your body, your legs, ankles and toes. Now let me know when you are at the bottom of the steps."

Olivia watched as the tension moved from Noel's body, responding to Walter's smooth, even tone. She glanced at Erica, who was watching with rapt attention, chewing at her lower lip.

"No, where do I go?"

Noel's voice sounded sleepy.

"Before we begin this journey Noel, you need to know that you are completely safe. When you walk through the door, you are going to be in a movie theatre. Now this movie is going to be one that you have complete control over. You can rewind, fast forward and pause at any point. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You have complete control."

"Yes."

"Now walk through the door."

Olivia watched as Noel's hand moved, as if reaching for a doorknob, her hand closing over it.

"Now, Noel when the movie starts, we will take it from the beginning of your day. What did you have for breakfast?"

"An apple. I don't really feel like eating in the mornings."

"Fair enough. Now where did you go after that?"

"I headed to work. I walked. It's easier and far nicer than trying to get through the early morning traffic."

"How long does the walk take you?"

"About half an hour. I get to the office before everyone else. Luke, the security guard has to help me. The elevator is out of order and I don't normally take the stairs."

"What do you do once you get to the office?"

"I check my emails. I'm monitoring a young girl at the moment. She ran away from her last foster placing and I'm trying to find her. The police finally have her in custody."

Olivia had read on Noel's file that she was a social worker. And she was good at her job. While most did the bare minimum, placing kids where they could, Noel made a real effort. She took personal interest in each case. All of the kids she had helped spoke very highly of her, as did her co-workers and employer.

"What do you do then?"

"I contact the police department and they are sending someone over with her. She scared. She's only fifteen and she so desperately wants to be independent. I worry about her. She's a smart girl. She could go far if she just lets someone help her."

"Ok Noel, we are going to fast forward slightly. We are going to move to the end of your day. Tell me about it."

"Rebecca finally agreed to go into another home. I have a good feeling about this one. They are a local couple who are involved with the church. All their other children have grown up now and they are good people. They come and meet her and then they leave. I tell Rebecca that if she has trouble, she needs to remember that I am here. She promises not to run away again."

"Do you believe her?"

Noel smiled slightly.

"Yeah I do. She hasn't lied to me yet."

"Good. Now after they leave, what do you do?"

"I missed lunch and I am starving. With Rebecca safe, I decide to go home early."

"Is the elevator fixed?"

"Not yet. I have to take the stairs again. Because it is the end of the day, half of the office is locked up for the night. Luke has to take me through the parking lot in the basement."

Olivia moved closer, her attention completely on Noel's slow, measured words.

"Where did he leave you?"

"Just on the edge of the parking lot. I simply need to turn left on the corner and I am in front of the building."

"So that's what you do?"

"Noel shook her head.

"No. I was going to but it was too late. I heard steps behind me. I thought it might be Luke but I realized too late that the step were too heavy. Luke was a skinny guy, his steps are far lighter. I asked who it was but got no answer."

Noel started to shake, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm scared. The people in the office know that they should make their presence known. I knew I was in trouble. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. A hand was over my mouth. He was wearing gloves; I could feel the leather on my teeth as I struggled."

Walter's voice was soft.

"You are safe Noel. Remember, you have control. He can't hurt you. What happens next?"

"He turns me around. I can feel his breath on my face; I can feel his eyes studying me. He spoke to me. I don't know his voice."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wanted me to look at him."

"What did you say?"

"That I couldn't. He's surprised, I can hear it in the hitch of his breathing and he loosens his grip on my shoulders."

"What do you do?"

"I try to fight. I kicked him as hard as I could, I scream but it doesn't work. He just grabs me harder. I heard the leather of his jacket as he moves. He hits me with something and I can't move anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N - Trying to get you guys up there with me lol - and becuse I get the feeling I won't be able to do this so much in the next few days._

_So read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Thirteen – Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes

"I wake up and I'm on a chair."

"Are you tied up?"

"No."

"Tell me about where you are."

"It smells musty, like wet clothes. And I can smell blood. Then I hear his footsteps again."

"Where?"

"Coming down some stairs. They are creaky and old. He moves closer and he touches my hair. I flinch but he just laughs. It's not a nice laugh. It's evil."

"Does he speak to you again?"

"No. He just touches me. My hair, my face and my leg. And then he leaves. I hear the steps again and then a door closing."

"What do you do next?"

"I start feeling my way around. I've been blind for my entire life and my hands are my eyes. I'm in a room. Judging by the pipes, I guess in the basement. I know that there are often windows in basements."

"Do you find it?"

"Yes. It's small but I am sure that I can get through. It's been nailed closed. I can only get out if I smash it in."

"Is that what you do?"

"Yes. I bang on the glass, waiting for it to give. I can feel it cutting into my elbow. I keep hitting it. There is some sort of mesh on it, so it does not shatter. I pull it out and I climb through. I start to run. I don't know where I am but I feel the concrete underneath my feet. I run until I can't run anymore. I fall on the ground and that is when the woman finds me. I tell her what happened and she takes me to the police."

"You did very well. Now, Noel I need you to rewind a little.'

"To when?"

"To when he first grabbed you. I want you to tell me what you remember about him."

"He was taller than me. He had a moustache. I felt it when I hit him."

"So he wasn't wearing a mask?"

"No, he wanted me to see him."

"What else?"

"He had an accent."

"Can you place it?"

Noel frowned.

"French maybe. I'm not sure. He smelt odd."

"How so?"

"I don't know how to place it. He smelt fatty, as if he had placed baking grease all over himself."

Olivia frowned, exchanging a quick glance at Peter, who shrugged slightly.

"He took my necklace."

"What did it look like?"

"Silver chain with an amethyst stone on it. Its meant to be something for protection."

Noel giggled slightly.

"I guess it worked."

"Anything else?"

"Despite the smell, his skin was slick but rough. I can't remember anything else."

Olivia had printed out Noel's statement before picking her up and when she glanced at it, she was happy to see that they now had information the original investigators never had. She had never mentioned the skin or the smell before. The moustache was a new bit of information too. Walter took Noel's hand into his own.

"Noel, you have been a great help. I need to you to go to those stairs again. I'm going to count back from ten and when I get to one, you will wake up feeling safe, refreshed and clean."

Walter glanced at Olivia, a small frown on his face. He cocked his finger and Olivia leaned closer, his voice hot in her ear.

"I wish to do a favour for this incredible woman."

"What?"

"I can't do anything about her eyesight but I can make her feel safe. She deserves that."

Olivia glanced at Noel and could understand on some level the fear that she must feel. To always feel like you are being watched and only to turn to find that you are alone. To constantly feel unsafe. Olivia nodded slightly.

"Ok but make sure she keeps the dogs. She needs them."

Walter nodded and turned back to Noel.

"Noel, I want you to listen carefully."

"Ok."

"When you wake up, I want you to feel safe. Not just here but also in your own home. You will be aware that there is danger around you but it won't make your life anymore. You will feel safe and remain that way with your dogs, in your home and everywhere else. This man who hurt you will not rule your life anymore. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Ten…nine…..eight….seven….six…..five….four….three….two...and one."

Noel's eyes opened with a gasp. After a moment she sat up.

"Was it ok?"

Walter chuckled softly.

"Yes, it went very well. How do you feel?"

Noel considered for a moment.

"I feel fine. Great actually. Did I help?"

"Yes you did. Come now my dear, you must be thirsty. How about a cup of tea?"

Walter took Noel's hand and lead her away from the table and into his office. Olivia turned to Peter.

"So, some of what she said was new. The way he smelled for one thing and the way she described his skin. It made me think."

"What were you thinking?"

"The bodies that the police found had beaded water on them. Not all of them of course, but the slightly….fresher ones did. They thought it was something he washed them down with but what if it was him?"

"Did they find out what it was?"

"Yes. A dry skin treatment called Fatty Cream."

"No DNA though?"

"Actually, they found a little bit. No matches in the system though. That was half the issue; there was no one to match it to."

Just then the computer made the little chirping sound it did when there was some sort of result. Olivia lifted her head, watching Astrid as she checked it.

"We have DNA. There's a match to an earlier victim, a young woman called Sylvia Black."

"What does this mean?"

They all turned to Erica. In all honesty, Olivia had almost forgotten she was there. It was so deathly silent during the hypnotism with Noel that she had almost forgotten where she was.

"What does this mean for me?"

Erica looked scared again. And Olivia didn't know what she was meant to say. The case that had started out rather small had become something bigger than any of them had expected.

"I don't know Erica."

* * *

Erica had watched silently as the blind woman Noel slipped into a trance. She had watched as she spilled her story. And Erica had listened, goose bumps rising all over her body. To her the story, one that was attached to the locket, was terrifying. It had never been anything before. It hadn't been real until now. It also scared her that both Olivia and Peter didn't look as distressed as she felt. She felt the strange pulse of a headache and she gritted her teeth. It was getting closer. Her need to feed was coming again. She wondered how long she would last. Her stomach flipped nervously. What were their choices? To let her feed or to stop her from feeding. If she fed, she would take something from someone but if she didn't she would die. She waited until after Noel had left the room with Walter before voicing her fear. Olivia looked at her with surprise and then she looked guilty.

"What does this mean for me?"

Olivia's face softened.

"I don't know Erica."

Erica swallowed.

"Olivia, I'm going to need to feed soon. I can feel it."

Olivia moved closer, her eyes narrowed.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure. A day, maybe two."

"Ok."

Olivia turned to Peter and Astrid, all business.

"Astrid, can you please get Broyles to come in? He needs to be updated. Peter, can you please tell Walter that we need to check those theories he has about Erica?"

Olivia turned back to Erica.

"How will we know when it's too late?"

Erica shrugged. She had never left it to that point before but she had gotten close more than once.

"It gets to the point where I can't move, breathe or think. I vomit and sweat. I've only been that way a few times before. The last time was when I knew you were after me."

This memory hit Olivia hard. She sunk to her knees, her hands clasping the sides of her head. She felt sick and weak, weaker than she had ever felt before. Helpless and hunted. Every inch of her was in pain, from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes, everything hummed and ached. She felt the sweat break out over her face, the beads falling and landing on the floor. She felt her body shaking, even her teeth started to chatter. And then, the memory was over. But the pain, that remained. She felt small hands on her back, it was Astrid, she could tell by her light perfume. She heard hurried steps and angry voices but it didn't matter. She couldn't open her eyes. She felt the cool floor on her cheek, realizing for the first time that she had fallen on the ground completely. Not that it mattered. She felt the world shift beneath her before absolute darkness claimed her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N - I wanted to show a little more Peter in this one...But don't fear, this is still plenty more to come!_

_So read, enjoy and review as always._

Chapter Fourteen – There's Something In The Water

Her arm hurt. That was the first thing that she registered. Then there was Peter. He was furious. She didn't need to open her eyes to see that his face would be red, veins bulging, and his eyes wide. He was pacing again, another sign that he was not happy. She wanted to reassure him but for now, her body refused to co-operate. So she remained still and listened.

"Use me, Walter."

"Peter, no."

Peter would be gritting his teeth about now, clenching his fists. If it was anyone else, he would have done something to intimidate them by now. But it was Walter. She heard him release his breath, trying to keep his composure.

"Walter, we need to fix this. Olivia's body can only take so much more. She's been out for hours."

"Peter, we need to use her for this."

"WHY? YOU COULD KILL HER! DO YOU WANT THAT?"

Peter's yell echoed around the room and Olivia almost flinched. She hated to see Peter like this. He had reached the end of his patience with the situation. He was sick of seeing her like this. She was sick of being like this.

"Peter, sit down."

"Walter, you can't-"

"SIT DOWN!"

Walter's yell was even more shocking than Peter's. For a man that rarely raised his voice, he an impressive, booming volume. She heard Peter slump into a chair, both men releasing a breath.

"First, it is insulting that you would think that I would want to hurt Olivia. She is my family too. Secondly, if we want to fix this, we need to use her. If it works, it will break her connection with Erica. And she will be fine."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We pull her away. A short touch is all we need to see if it will work."

She didn't need to see Peter to know that he was considering all other options but he knew the truth the same way that she did. There were no other options. If she was to survive this, they needed to try. Walter had been right. Her body would only take so much of the headaches and pain, the memories that weren't her own.

"Son, I don't like seeing her like this either. But we don't have many options at this point."

Peter's anger was gone from his voice.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"I know. I am too. But she's strong. Her body has been invaded before; it will make her better to handle this than most. "

Olivia's hand twitched and she moved her arm. It obeyed her and she inched it up the other arm, finding the source of her pain. She had an I.V in. She hated needles. It hurt because she had moved it at an odd angle while she had been out.

"Peter."

Her voice was raspy, her throat dry. She needed water. She squinted, her eyes burning even in the muted light of the lab. She turned her head, finding Peter at her side, his face worried.

"Liv, how are you feeling?"

"I need water."

Astrid came to her side, a tall glass of water in her hand. Olivia tried to sit up but the pain was still there, not as severe as before but it was enough to make her pause and gasp. Peter carefully helped her sit up, his arm around her back keeping her steady as she gulped the water. Astrid moved away and filled up the glass again, which Olivia drank quickly. It took another three glasses before she felt a little better. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, gripping the edges, waiting for the world to balance itself out. She looked at Peter.

"Walter's right. I need to do this."

Liv, you don't-"

"We are running out of time. And we promised."

She searched Peter's eyes, waiting for the glimmer of fight that she knew was there. He wanted to fight for her, he always did. In fact, it was one of the things he did best. But he couldn't fight this. They were running out of time. She could see his desperation and concern but they had promised Erica that they would help. Peter had risked his life for her and Olivia wasn't going to let it be for nothing. She took Peter's hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. The burns were starting to heal and he didn't flinch as she touched his skin.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia glanced around the room searching for Erica. She was in a far corner, watching them. Olivia could see the guilt on her face but something else too. She was scared. She didn't want to do this either. But if they didn't she would die. And Olivia wasn't going to let that happen if she could help it.

"Yes."

"And what happens if this works? Even if she can give it back, how will she feed? Do we go out and get people in for her?"

"I don't know Peter but this is killing me."

He wanted answers but so did she. The problem was, no one had any.

"Well, can we at least wait until you are a little stronger?"

Olivia smiled at his light tone.

"Ok."

Peter cupped her face gently.

"You need to eat something."

Olivia focused on her stomach for a second.

"Yeah, you might be right."

"What do you feel like? You can have anything you want."

Olivia thought for a moment.

"I want one of those triple stack burgers. With fries and a large soda."

Peter grinned, giving her a quick kiss.

"Your wish is my command."

She watched as Peter moved away, checking to see if Walter or Astrid wanted anything before he moved over to Erica. She was surprised that Erica flinched. She clearly thought that she was the source of Peter's anger. Peter crutched down until he was eye level with Erica and he spoke quickly to her. She gave him a slight smile and a quick nod before they both left the lab.

"Walter?"

Walter raised his head from his paperwork.

"Yes my dear."

"Peter didn't mean it when he yelled at you."

Walter smiled slightly.

"I know he didn't. He was worried about you. I know that this is nothing more than a theory but-"

"Water?"

"Yes?"

"We've worked off less. I trust you to keep me safe."

Walter shook his head.

"See that's the issue. I can't tell if this will work. I may not be able to keep you safe."

There was a shake in Walter's voice and Olivia slipped off the bed. It took her a second to get her bearings, Astrid hovering close by but she was fine. She made her way over to Walter, resting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be fine."

She turned to Astrid.

"Did you call Broyles?"

"Yes. He will be here soon. I had to wait until you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"Four hours."

"Shit. It's getting worse. It's take longer and longer for me to recover."

Walter shook his head.

"It's not a good sign."

Olivia sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Look, we need to focus. When they get back, we will eat and then we will test your theory. After that, we move onto the next part of the plan."

Walter frowned.

"What's that?"

"We find a killer."

* * *

When Peter had first asked Erica to go with him to get the food, she thought that he would be on her case about causing Olivia to collapse. She hadn't meant too. The memory had moved on its own and she had no control over it. She had flinched as Olivia had fallen and felt helpless as the others tried to get Olivia to respond. She saw as Peter started losing control, panicked and frightened over what was happening to Olivia. He had watched her without hiding his fury and she was scared by that glint in his eye.

"So what would you like to eat? My shout."

Erica's eyes flicked over the menu. She was surprised he was talking to her. He had been pensive the whole drive over.

"Cheeseburger combo please."

"Large?"

"Small please. I'm not sure how much I'm going to be able to eat."

Peter gave the girl behind the counter their order. The girl handed them their drinks and went to organize their burgers. Peter took a long pull on his drink before sighing.

"I wanted to apologize."

Erica frowned, surprised.

"What for?"

"For getting so angry. I'm worried about Olivia."

Erica sipped her drink, enjoying the coldness of the soda.

"It's my fault. I'm the one that should be sorry, not you."

"So with both of us to blame, I guess we have nothing talk about."

Peter offered her a wide smile, one that she tentatively returned before they went to collect their food.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N - Hey Peeps! Looking to get my numbers up...let's see if my dear little Porcelain can reach 50 before the next chapter, shall we. I'm already on 47, so not much of a challenge but still!_

_So read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Fifteen – Leave Out All The Rest

Olivia didn't even care that Broyles was there asking questions. She tried to speak around the food but gave up, letting Peter take over. She was starving. She ate the burger in record time, watching Broyles face as Peter broke the news about the serial killer.

"Are you serious?"

Peter nodded.

"Yup. In helping Erica, we stumbled across him."

"And if it's the one I'm thinking of, you have your work cut out for you."

"Yeah well, we have two things that the other investigators never had."

"And what's that?"

Peter moved over to Astrid's computer and held up the locket.

"This. Erica found it fifteen years ago. It belonged to one of the suspected victims, Dorothy Colt. We also interviewed the one and only survivor. We had her in her this afternoon and Walter hypnotised her and we got a few more details that she wasn't able to give seven years ago. And there was a bloody thumbprint."

"Who did it match?"

"One of his first victims, Sylvia Black."

Broyles raised his eyebrows, the equivalent of a happy dance in his world.

"I'm impressed. You have been busy. Did you find the girl that took the memories?"

Peter turned to Erica, pointing her out to Broyles.

"Broyles, meet Erica Bradley."

Broyles glanced at the young girl before looking back at Peter.

"Is she dangerous?"

"No, I am not dangerous."

Erica moved closer, her arms crossed over her chest. She glared at Broyles, who glared right back.

"I hope not. Because by the sounds of things, Dunham and Bishop already laid a lot on the line for you."

Broyles moved away and glanced at Olivia, whose mouth was full of French fries and ketchup.

"I'll get all the files on the serial killer sent to you as soon as possible."

Olivia chewed quickly, swallowing and licking the excess sauce from her lips.

"Thank you Sir."

Broyles left the lab without saying another word and Erica relaxed slightly.

"Who was he?"

"Our boss."

"Scary guy."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"He's not so bad really."

Peter glanced at Olivia, a small smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"You ready for this?"

She wasn't but she nodded anyway. Erica's face looked pale and she could see the slight tremor in the young girl's hands. She took a deep breath and turned to Walter.

"Let's do this."

* * *

It felt odd. Erica looked at Olivia, who didn't seem bothered by the situation. Walter bounced around excitedly, explaining what he thought would happen. Erica knew that all she needed to do was concentrate on Olivia's memories and that's all. She wasn't sure what was going to happen and she was scared of what the results might be. Walter seemed pretty confident and so did Olivia but she could see the fear in Peter's eyes. He didn't even try to hide it. He kept touching Olivia and asking her for reassurance that she was ok. Olivia patiently lied to him but even Erica could see that there was no point. Not one person in this room knew what would happen when they touched hands again. And part of Erica didn't want to ever find out. And even if it did work, what did it matter? She would still need to feed. So even, if as Walter said, she could return what was taken, what would that mean long term? Would that mean that they would simply go out and pick up a random person for her to feed on and then let them leave?

"Ok ladies, whenever you are ready."

She felt all eyes on her as she took off her glove and held out her hand. Olivia hesitated before touching her palm. Erica closed her eyes and did as she was told, focusing on Olivia's memories. But it was different now. She could see other memories too. Olivia had been beaten by her step-father as a child. And then she had shot him. The memory was dark but not evil. Nothing about Olivia's memories were evil. She heard Olivia gasp but nothing broke the connection. Erica kept focusing and went a little deeper. She saw the first time that Olivia had met Walter and the heavy memory of John Scott. Even the first impressions of Peter when she had found him in Baghdad. She kept flicking through everything that made Olivia who she was. Erica knew now why she was how she was with people. She also knew that Olivia only truly trusted five people, and three of them were in this room. Erica could feel her energy levels going up, her body humming with the soft influx of memories. But just as suddenly, the energy turned. She could feel a pushing, as if someone was trying to eject her from Olivia. The push was hard and moved her far from the memories. With a gasp, the connection was broken and without opening her eyes, Erica felt herself sink to the floor.

* * *

Olivia did as Walter instructed, focusing on getting rid of the connection with Erica. When they had touched, she had a whirlwind of memories in her head they were not her own. She ignored them and focused on Erica. And then she pushed. Mentally anyway. She could almost feel it working but she could also feel Erica draining her. She felt her body start to shake but she ignored it, focusing on Erica. She kept pushing the memories away. She disregarded her own memories which were flashing before her, replaying the best and worst times in her life. She kept pushing. And then suddenly, she could push no more. Whatever energy she had gotten from her rest and the food was gone. With everything she had left, she made a final attempt to get Erica out of her head. And then with a tumbling sensation, she let the darkness claim her.

* * *

When Olivia woke up, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed. She didn't need to move or open her eyes to know that Peter was lying beside her. She wondered idly how long she had been out this time and if Walter's little experiment had worked. For now, that could wait. Her body throbbed but it was the dryness in her throat that consumed her attention. She opened one eye and glanced at the bedside table. She almost smiled when she saw the two litre bottle there. Peter was prepared. She shifted, reaching out for the bottle. She kept it in her hand as she turned in the bed, pulling herself into a sitting position. She felt Peter watching her as she gulped down half of the contents of the bottle before taking a breath. And then she finished the rest of the bottle. Thirst finally sated, she sat back against the pillows with a sigh.

"How is Erica?"

"She's still out according to Astrid. I wanted to bring you home."

"Why? We need to be there to see if it worked."

She made a move to get out of bed but the world started to spin again, her body starting a chorus of protest.

"Olivia Dunham, you need to rest."

Even if she protested, she wasn't sure just how far she would get. She slipped back under the covers with a sigh.

"She's a phone call away, Liv. Plus, Astrid promised to call me as soon as she is awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost twelve hours."

"It's getting longer."

"But it seemed to have worked."

Olivia frowned, thrown off by Peter's confident grin.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you remembered what happened."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but closed it quickly as his words sunk in. He was right. She could remember everything. Erica hadn't drained her like before. Better still, the memories that she had taken earlier were there again, not filler information that Peter had given her. She could remember her complaints about the movie, the way Peter tasted like popcorn when they kissed. Or the tomatoes at the supermarket. She had been right or course but she could remember it all now. The walk in the park too.

"I can't believe it worked."

"I have never been so happy to be proven wrong."

Olivia smiled and snuggled deeper into the bed, rolling over so that her body was pressed against Peter's. She liked these little seconds in between. She loved it when it was just her and Peter. She pressed a kiss to his neck and he sighed.

"I was so worried about you."

Peter's voice was soft as he played with her hair.

"I know you were. You screamed at Walter."

"Yeah, I owe him an apology for that."

"No you don't. He understands."

"To be fair, he yelled at me too."

Olivia smiled.

"I know. But if it helps, I feel very loved."

Peter chuckled.

"You have no idea. Now, you need to eat."

"I don't feel hungry."

"You need to eat. I'm not letting you out of this apartment until you do."

"Ok."

"Feel up to eating at the table or did you want to stay in bed?"

"I need to move."

Peter got out of bed first, coming to her side and watching as she slowly made her way out of the covers. He watched as she stood, testing the waters to see if the world would dip beneath her. But the world remained steady, the pain staying at a low hum. They made their way into the kitchen and Olivia sunk into the seat. Peter had been making good use of the time she had been out. A thick stew was placed before her, teeming with potato, carrot, celery and beef, her stomach growled as she breathed it in. She ate with a ferocious hunger that she hadn't been aware of, helping herself to some bread to mop up the last of the stew. Peter filled her bowl again and she ate a little slower this time, really enjoying it.

"Well, I will give credit to Erica for one thing."

Olivia swallowed her mouthful of food.

"What?"

"She's improved your appetite."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N - Hey guys...thanks for the on going reviews...Keep it up. Now, Astrid gets to be a bit of a star..._

_:)_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Sixteen – Drag Me Through The Mud

Erica was confused at first. She didn't like waking up in strange places. It always gave her a horrible jolt. At first the sounds confused her until she realized that it was Walter singing. She shifted in the bed, moaning as her body started to complain. The singing stopped and Walter was beside her and Astrid next to him.

"Welcome back."

Erica frowned as she started to remember. She stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing. She had to be careful.

"How long was I out?"

Walter glanced at his watch.

"Fourteen hours. Two hours longer then Olivia."

Erica sat up, taking the water that Astrid offered her. She drunk slowly, unsure of how much she could take. Sighing, she frowned.

"Did it work?"

Walter shrugged as he gently took the I.V out of her arm.

"Not sure. We will have to wait for Olivia to come in. How do you feel?"

Erica sighed and mentally checked herself over, surprised at what she found.

"I feel fine."

"You told Olivia that you needed to feed. Do you still need to?"

Erica shook her head. Her body felt completely stable. In fact, she actually felt good.

"No. Wow, it's been a long time since I felt like this."

"Ok. Now stand up and make sure you are steady."

Erica slipped off the bed and the world didn't move. She grinned.

"Nope. I feel….normal."

Walter clapped his hands, clearly delighted by her response.

"Is Olivia ok?"

Walter nodded.

"According to Peter. They will be coming in soon."

Walter turned on his heel and walked away, starting to sing again. Astrid smiled at Erica as she approached her.

"Does he always do that?"

"What? Sing?"

"Yeah."

"Yup, that's Walter for you. It helps him think. Just be grateful he's not naked."

Erica looked at computer screen, reading what Astrid was working on.

"Is that the serial killer? Boston Jack I mean?"

"Yes. I was just doing some research on him. He's been active for a long time."

"How long?"

"At the very least, twenty years. If my calculations are correct, he kills once a month."

Erica whistled under her breath.

"Wow. That's some high numbers."

"Tell me about it. I'm just trying to figure out why they found nothing."

"Could it be like Olivia said? About how they didn't find some of the bodies?"

"Could be I mean, where he dumped them is in the middle of nowhere. And there's miles of it. However, I did figure something out."

"What?"

"Well, the bodies that they found were all missing one thing."

"What?"

"Necklaces. He took them as souvenirs."

Erica shivered.

"Is that normal?"

Astrid nodded.

"Sadly, yes."

Erica slid into the seat next to her.

"I noticed something when Walter was working on Noel."

Astrid took her seat as well, turning it slightly to face Erica.

"What was that?"

"When Noel was talking about what happened to her, Olivia and Peter didn't seem…disturbed by it all. None of you did."

Astrid gave her a small smile.

"We've seen worse."

Erica felt her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline.

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so. "

Erica leaned in a little closer, her horror matched equally by her curiosity.

"What have you seen?"

Astrid gave her another smile.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. And even if I did, you will never believe me."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

"Does it have anything to do with Olivia's abilities?"

Astrid looked surprised, her eyes flicking to the doorway as if she expected to see Olivia there.

"Who told you that?"

"Walter. He said that Olivia had abilities too."

Astrid shook her head.

"He shouldn't have told you. Olivia, she's a private person."

"Yeah, I got that impression."

"She doesn't like to talk about it either."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't something she came across naturally. It was the result of experiments performed on her as a child."

"What? Who would do that?"

Astrid sighed but Erica caught the glance towards Walter. It took her a second to realize what the fleeting look meant.

"You mean Walter? He did that to her?"

Astrid nodded slightly.

"Yes. But he's not the man he was back then. And Olivia has forgiven him, so has Peter."

Erica glanced at Walter, who was humming, bopping his head and chewing on red liquorice.

"Really? He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly."

"Well, he could back then And he did. But something broke in him a long time ago. And now he spends his time trying to make the world a better place."

Erica studied Astrid for a moment.

"You admire him."

"Yes I do. I also admire Olivia and Peter."

"How can you admire him? He experimented on children. On his son's girlfriend of all people."

Astrid sighed, shifting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I admire him because he is dedicated and determined. He made mistakes, we all do. And now he's paying for them."

"How? He looks pretty happy to me."

"He lost Peter, more than once. And he's had to deal with the fact that at one point in his life, he was a monster. He lost everything. He's spent the last couple of years trying to earn back Peter's trust."

"Did it work?"

Astrid nodded slightly.

"I think so. They still have their issues but what kid doesn't have issues with their parents and vice versa?

Erica frowned.

"I can see why Peter was angry. I was when my father left. But he never came back and tried to make things better."

"How old were you?"

"I was five when he left. My mother went downhill, fast. She never left the house, started collecting things. The night when I found the locket, I was up in the tree house. I spent almost all of my time there. "

"Escape?"

"Precisely."

The exchanged smiles and after a moment, Astrid turned back to her computer. Erica watched her work, thinking over what she had been told. These people, who had in a way adopted her, had darker pasts then her own. It was odd, not feeling as alone as she first thought that she was. She had been alone for so long that it she had almost forgotten that there were other people in the world. She glanced at Walter, watching him as he worked. She admired his tenacity at working on getting his son back. And that was enough for her. She wished that her own father had cared that much.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N - I hope that this chapter makes you guys happy, like the others. And thank you for the feedback about the last chapter with Astrid. I thought it would be good for her to respond to Erica's observations. _

_So read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Seventeen – It's Easy When You Know How

Olivia was surprised at how bright Erica looked when they first came into the lab. She was bouncing around with Walter, showing more energy than any of them had seen since they had met her. In fact, when she spotted Olivia and Peter, she came dashing forward with a wide smile.

"How do you feel?"

Olivia couldn't help smiling in return.

"Good. You seem well."

"I feel great. Better than I ever have before. I don't know why and right now, I don't care. Oh and thank you."

Erica threw herself at Olivia, her arms wrapping around her neck. Olivia hugged her back before Erica released her and then turned to Peter.

"Thank you for saving me. At the house."

Peter shrugged it off.

"No problem."

Erica frowned, shaking her head.

"No, don't shake it off. You saved me. And I almost got you killed in return. I owe you one."

Erica hesitated for a moment before hugging Peter too. Peter was wearing a sly grin when Erica released him and then went back to whatever she was doing before.

"Wow. She's different."

"Yeah, she's acting like a normal girl."

"Odd."

Olivia smiled at him.

"But good right?"

"Definitely."

Walter clapped his hands loudly, demanding attention.

"Right, we have work to do."

"What?"

"We need to make sure that it worked. Olivia, come over here and take a seat."

Olivia sighed and moved deeper into the lab, taking the seat that Walter had indicated. Erica took one directly across from her. Peter pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before stepping back, arms across his chest. Walter glanced between the two women.

"Ok, now Erica, I simply want you to remember."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything that takes your fancy. Happy, sad, whatever you want."

* * *

Erica nodded, closing her eyes as Walter stepped back. She thought back to the last time her family was together. Her mother and father had fought the night before and as always, were trying to make it up to her. It was a Sunday morning and they were making pancakes. She could still smell her father's secret ingredients of cinnamon and vanilla. She could feel the hard wood of her mother's prized oak table beneath her fingertips. Her father was singing softly to himself as he flipped the pancakes.

* * *

Olivia gritted her teeth, waiting for the pain. But nothing came. She opened her eyes and watched Erica, her face relaxed, lost in her memories. Walter's theory had worked. The connection was broken. Her head was her own again. She could still connect to the memories that Erica had given her before but it was without pain. She glanced over her shoulder at Peter.

"Nothing. It worked."

Erica's eyes fluttered open. Olivia could see that she was scared of what she would find, offering the girl a wide smile.

"It worked."

Erica grinned back, relaxing in her chair.

"Good. "

Peter patted Walter on the back.

"Well done."

Olivia looked at Walter. He had a theory, she could see that glint in his eye.

"How Walter?"

"Well, I don't think it has anything to do with the memories."

"How so?"

Walter tapped his chin and started to pace slightly.

"When you and Erica connected, didn't you notice how exhausted you were when you remembered?"

"Yes. So?"

"What if it's the energy not the memory?"

Erica frowned.

"But the memories…"

Her sentence trailed off. Walter shook his head.

"Memories are a great source of energy. Everything we are goes into them. Smells, sounds, colours and everything in between. You assumed it was the memories because that's the way you understood it."

"How does that work?"

Walter shook his head slightly.

"I have more research to do but I am certain that memories are merely the focus. If I worked with you more, you could learn to turn that concentration to a person's energy, there would be less damage."

"You mean, I won't take memories anymore?"

"No you won't. The person you feed from would be exhausted but they will keep their memories."

Erica shook her head, still not quite not understanding what Walter was telling her. Olivia could appreciate the surprise, she felt it too.

"Guys, I hate to break this up but we have a problem."

They all turned to Astrid, who was standing behind her computer. Peter moved towards her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's up?"

"You need to see this."

Astrid pressed a few buttons and on the wide screen in front of them a link to the news popped up. Astrid turned up the volume.

**_Today marks the seven year anniversary of Noel Jones's escape from serial killer, Boston Jack. None of us can forget the face of the young woman that is the only survivor of the monster that has been stalking the streets for over two decades. To make it even more amazing, Noel Jones has been blind from birth. When she initially gave her statement to police, she mentioned that she didn't think that Boston Jack had even known that she had been blind to start with. Even though Miss Jones has been unavailable to comment at this time of reporting, we know that today has stirred up many memories as it has done for the rest of the city. Boston Jack has claimed hundreds of victims if the police assumptions are correct. Boston Jack's victims have not all been accounted for but many missing person cases have been linked to the elusive serial killer._**

When Astrid turned the screen off the only sound was stunned silence. Peter broke it with a chorus of swear words and a hard kick to the rubbish bin. Olivia had her phone out, telling Broyles what had happened. She knew that Noel had two agents on her as well as her dogs but Boston Jack wasn't an ordinary guy. There was a reason that he had evaded police for so long. But Olivia knew enough from her earlier studies to know one thing; arrogance was something that killers often had. Noel Jones would be an insult because she got away. Noel Jones was the loose end he never managed to tie up.

"Peter?"

He turned to her, his body still tense with annoyance. He nodded slightly, voicing the thought that was bouncing around in her mind.

"We need to see Noel."

* * *

The happy feeling that Erica had a few moments ago was gone, her stomach sinking into her shoes as she watched the news footage. This is why she hated reporters on principle. Boston Jack might have let Noel slide if she hadn't been brought to his attention again but now she had. She may not have as much experience as the others did but she still understood what this report meant. Boston Jack will be coming after Noel. Erica watched as Peter and Olivia moved out of the lab as one unit, both knowing the truth of it as well. Walter watched the departing backs before turning to her, a smile on his face.

"Now that you are not connected Olivia, we can run some more tests."

Erica swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"What kind of tests?"

Walter cocked his head slightly.

"How do you feel about rats?"

* * *

When they arrived at Noel's home, the lawn was covered with reporters. So much so that they had to fight their way through. When they knocked on the door, Olivia was resisting the urge to pull out her gun and make the reporters step back.

"I have no comment. Now please leave my property before I let my dogs out."

Noel's voice carried confidently through the door.

"Noel, it's Olivia and Peter. We need to talk to you."

The door opened a crack and Olivia could hear the dogs pacing and whining, anxious over the strangers on their property.

"Hi. Come in."

Peter and Olivia slipped into her home, the dogs giving them a quick sniff before the tails started wagging. Rose was under Olivia's hand before Noel had even slipped the locks into place, demanding her attention. She gave both the dogs a distracted stroke on their smooth heads.

"Noel, are you ok?"

Noel shrugged as she made her way into the kitchen, making coffee.

"I'm fine. I didn't know that this was going to happen."

"We know."

"I also know what this means. It means Boston Jack will come after me."

When neither Peter or Olivia denied her statement, Noel nodded slightly.

"But I will be safe, won't I?"

Peter took a seat, his eyes on Noel.

"We need it get you out of here. We need to get you somewhere else."

Noel shook her head, her face hard.

"No."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest but Noel cut her off.

"I'm not going to let him win again."

"Noel, it's not safe."

"I know. But if he's going to come back, it's going to be on my terms."

Peter and Olivia exchanged a glance. They had talked about it on the way over, trying to find a safe house for Noel. Neither of them had expected Noel to react like this. And Olivia felt stupid for not realizing it before. Noel wouldn't want Boston Jack to win. And if she moved, if she hid, he would be winning.

"Noel, we need to protect you."

Noel carried the try, laying it carefully on the table before turning to Olivia.

"If Boston Jack wanted to find me, it wouldn't matter where I went. He would find me."

"Can you at least hold off going to work for a little while?"

Noel sighed and shook her head.

"I can't do that. The kids need me."

Olivia knew what that obligation meant. Noel wasn't the kind of woman that ducked her responsibilities. Olivia admired that because she was the same.

"Fine. But from now on, the agents take you there and bring you home."

She waited for a fight but Noel simply nodded.

"Fine. I can live with that."

It was Peter who broke the uneven silence as they sipped their coffees.

"Noel?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Rebecca?"

Olivia smiled slightly. Trust Peter to break the tension.

Noel smiled widely.

"She stayed with the family that I sent her too. She grew up."

"What does she do now?"

Noel laughed.

"Believe it or not, she's in Hollywood. She's a stunt double."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She sent me a letter a couple of months ago. She working on a book series at the moment. I went to her wedding last year."

"She got married?"

"Yeah. To a director that she met on a film set. Kids like her, that's why I love my job. She went from being a mess to finding what she needed to do. She's happy now."

Olivia saw the look of admiration on Peter's face, the one he sometimes wore when she did something he didn't expect. And on any other day, Olivia would have been happy to remain in this world, with coffee and company. But Boston Jack was waiting. She could almost feel him watching.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N - Thanks for all the positive reviews people! I live on that kind of input.I'm also very happy that you all seem to like where this story is headed...I have finished it and it has twenty-four chapters so you have a few more to go yet but I'll remind you when the end is near._

_I am so glad that the concept of memory and energy made sense to you. It's hard to put the theories that I have researched into the story line. Hard but clearly not impossible._

_I hope this one reaches your standards once again!_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Eighteen – The Daze After The Memory

Rat after rat was placed into Erica's hands but nothing really happened. She focused, as Walter had instructed but she wasn't getting the results the either of them wanted. She drained them of their memory over and over again. Even when she focused on their energy, not on their memories, it didn't matter. She felt bad for the rats but Walter reassured her that the rats would be remaining here in the lab. She didn't know the depth of her abilities, was a little frightened of just how much she could drain. She wondered idly if she could drain the animals or even people, to the point where the body shut down.

"Walter?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think I am able to drain the rats further?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think….I could kill them?"

Walter frowned for a moment before taking another rat out of the cage. It was odd, having an animal's memories. With the rats, it mostly consisted of smell and good places to eat. Walter placed it in her hands.

"Focus on the energy first."

"But how will you know? It's not like you can ask the rats if they remember anything."

"They will be exhausted. Much like Olivia and yourself."

Erica sighed and closed her eyes. She ignored the memories and tried to visualize that energy, just like Walter said. But she didn't see it. So she opted for her own experiment. She wanted to see if she could shut the rat down completely. She kept going, taking everything until she felt the rat become completely still in her hands. She opened her eyes and looked down. The rat was dead. Still warm but there was no steady beat of its heart against her hands, or it's warm breath on her fingers. She felt a stab of guilt.

"I can't believe I just did that."

Walter, on the other hand, seemed delighted.

"Would you like to try something bigger?"

Erica shook her head, gingerly putting the rat onto the table top. She didn't like the feeling it gave her. Taking a life, even that of a rat, didn't sit right with her. The happy glow she normally got from taking memories, or energy as Walter had decided, wasn't present. Taking a life was not what she was meant to do. She could feel it.

"It doesn't feel right."

Walter frowned.

"Very well. How about we go back to focusing on the energy then?"

Erica nodded and closed her eyes as Walter placed yet another rat carefully in her hands.

* * *

With all the reporters milling around and two agents sitting in the driveway, Olivia and Peter felt comfortable enough leaving Noel alone for a little while. Peter wanted to head home but the Boston Jack reports were waiting for her. Astrid had started the long haul of going through the files but Olivia wanted to read them for herself, to lay out a time line for the man that had managed to escape capture for so many years.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Olivia sighed at Peter's questioning glance.

"Just thinking about Boston Jack. And wondering how he had stayed out of the limelight for so long."

Peter shrugged.

"He's clever. Most killers are but at some point he will make a mistake."

"I'm just afraid he's going to clean up his old mistakes."

"You mean Noel?"

"Who else?"

It came out a little snapper than she intended but Peter ignored it. They were both worried about Erica and about Noel.

"There's nothing we can do until he comes out of the shadows. And I'm pretty sure that report on the T.V will get him out pretty damn fast."

"And then what?"

"We catch him before he can hurt anyone else."

Olivia chuckled sarcastically.

"Really? That easy huh?"

"That easy. Hell, I could almost do it without you."

"No you can't. You'll get yourself into trouble when I'm not looking."

"To be fair, I get into trouble when you're looking too."

Olivia nodded slightly.

"True."

Peter sighed.

"All we can do is brush up on our history of this guy. There could be something that we may have missed in those files."

"Astrid was saying that he took necklaces as mementos."

"And since he stalked his victims, he would know that they wore them."

"Exactly."

"Did she find out anything else?"

"Not really. But at least we know how he got Deborah Colt's necklace and Sylvia Black's DNA on it."

"Sylvia must have been the victim after Deborah."

"Makes sense. But how in the world did the locket end up in a tree and in the hands of a little girl?"

Peter shrugged.

"Well, it could have been collected by the bird itself. I don't think we will find the answer to that one. Perhaps when we get Boston Jack he can tell us."

"I get the feeling he won't be as free with his answers as you assume he will be."

"I'm the optimist in this relationship, remember? I'm trying to think on the positive side of things.'

"I know but he's been undetected for over two decades. Do you really think he's going to be free and easy with the information that we want?"

Peter shrugged again and the car lapsed into silence as they made their way back to the lab. Peter put a hand over her knee, squeezing gently. She covered his hand with her own, lacing their fingers together. His hands were already healing nicely and she wondered idly if the Shea butter lotion she had at home would help with the peeling that had already started.

"What's so fascinating?"

She hadn't realized that she had gone from stroking his knuckles to actually examining the healing skin on the back of his hand. She offered him a soft smile.

"Just wondering if I have a lotion at home to help with the dry skin."

"Good to know you are in the right head space."

Olivia kissed the back of his hand before placing their hands, still linked, back on her lap.

"Sadly, always."

* * *

Erica didn't miss the frown on Olivia's face when she saw the dead rat. It was same one that passed over Peter's. Erica didn't know how to explain. It had been her idea after all. It may have just been a rat but a life was a life right? Erica looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"It was my idea. I wanted to see how far I could take it."

"By killing a rat?"

"Better than killing a person, right?"

When she looked up Peter was smiling, his gaze on the rat again.

"Impressive. Did you figure out the whole memory/energy issue?"

Walter bounced forward, a small frown on his face.

"Not yet. So far, it's just the memories. Forty-two rats with no memory and one that is dead, drained completely."

Peter moved closer to Erica.

"What are rats memories like exactly?"

Erica felt the smile on her face, responding to Peter's funny, yet completely appropriate question.

"Mainly smells, images of places to eat, nests and not much else."

"Wow."

"It's odd having them in my head. When I was doing it, I almost felt my ability to smell heighten."

"And what about the one you killed?"

Erica chewed her lower lips slightly.

"I didn't like the way that felt. Seems stupid, all things considered, that I draw the line at killing people. I never thought about it before. Those people that I took memories from, the may have been better off dead. What if all I did was make things worse? What if all I gave them was crueller than death?"

She could hear the edge of panic in her voice but Erica didn't care. Her abilities scared her, they always had. There was a reason that she had locked herself away from the world. But this testing was making her fear more and more real. She could kill things. The concept crept under her skin, poisoning her blood. But the people that she had hurt had lost everything. They lost who they were and all the experiences that had gotten them there in the first place. It wouldn't be so bad if she knew that they had hard lives but the memories were still there. None of them had bad lives, had horrendous experiences that made their lives difficult. They were normal people. Her last victim, Julia, had been pregnant. What would happen to that baby? Erica felt herself start to panic, her body shaking, her breath coming in hard gasps. Flashes of her victims came to her, each one adding to the weight of her guilt.

"Erica, look at me."

Peter had knelt down to look at her, his hands on her shoulders. Erica managed to focus on him but it didn't matter. Her mind was busy going through all the people that she had hurt in the last fifteen years. Her mother and indirectly, her father. All the young woman whose lives stopped when they had met her. All the lives that she had stolen and damaged.

"Erica, listen to me. You are having a panic attack. You need to breath slowly."

It didn't matter what Peter said. It was too late. Erica felt herself starting to sink into that hole again. It always ended this way. At some point, she felt guilty and depressed. And she would sink deeper and deeper. In a blur of movement, Peter was replaced with Walter, his kind face pulled into a frown. He clasped her gloved hands in his own, looking deep into her eyes.

"Erica, listen to my voice. Focus on me. Deep breaths. In and out. That's all you have to do right now. In and out. In and out. In and out. Forget about everything else. In and out. Focus on my voice. In and out."

Somehow, Walter's voice got through. Something about the tone and repetition made its way through the guilt and the sinking darkness. Erica focused on her breathing, trying to slow her racing heart. In and out. So simple, yet it was a struggle nonetheless. Eventually, her breathing shifted into a normal rhythm and Erica saw the frown fall from Walter's face.

"Erica, your abilities are dangerous. But not because of you. It's because you don't know them. Ignorance kills. You are not a monster. I've seen monsters, real ones, and you are not one of them."

Erica shook her head, her voice surprisingly steady when she spoke.

"I'm a monster."

Walter shook his head back, pointing to Olivia and Peter who were standing just by his shoulder.

"Every day Peter and Olivia are forced into situations where they have to make the choose between them or the other guy."

"Yeah but they have too."

"And so do you. You did what you did to survive. There is a difference between killing because you can and killing because you have too."

Erica shook her head, tears coming to her eyes far too easily for her liking. Olivia moved closer to her, kneeling down beside Walter.

"Erica, I have killed people too. But do you know what makes us different?"

"What?"

"The fact that we feel guilty about it. Feeling remorseful makes you human. You would be a monster if you didn't feel that."

Erica sniffed, studying Olivia for a moment.

"You feel guilty?"

"I know every name and every face. Peter's the same. We killed because we had too. Because if we didn't, we would die. So if you're monster, I am too. So are Peter and Astrid. Do we look like monsters?"

Erica sniffed again, taking the tissue that Astrid offered her. She looked at the faces leaning over her, all worried and trying to comfort her. They weren't monsters. How could anyone think that they were? Boston Jack was a monster. Anyone who crept in the shadows like that had to be. These people didn't creep in the dark. They were out trying to catch the shadows that hurt the rest of the world.

"No."

Olivia offered her a smile before standing.

"Didn't think so."

Walter placed a hand on her shoulder again, his voice soft in her ear.

"Come with me dear. You need a cup of tea or a milkshake if you prefer."

Erica offered his a watery smile, standing and allowing him to put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him slightly, still feeling a little dizzy from her panic attack. Walter keep talking and even though she had no idea what he was rambling about, she took comfort in his voice.

* * *

Olivia watched Walter lead Erica away, feeling a small stab of sadness for the young girl. She had to deal with so much when she didn't have to. It was forced upon her.

"Olivia?"

Astrid pointed to some boxes that were by the door.

"Files have arrived."

Olivia sighed as she looked at the stack of boxes.

"Astrid, do you mind helping us? We need to separate them out into two piles. Suspected and confirmed victims."

"Sure. I'm sick of dealing with rats."

"Yeah, paperwork beats rats. Only barely though."

Peter chuckled and grabbed the boxes putting them onto the table.

"Right ladies, shall we get to work?"


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N__ - Hey folks, thanks once again for all the reviews...Let's see if we can inch it up to sixty :) _

_So read, enjoy and review _

Chapter Nineteen – Nothing But Shadows Linger Here

Surprisingly, she was able to keep the milkshake down. It was the first one that she could remember having since she was a kid. She had barely listened as he rattled off the secret to the milkshake, watching as his hands carefully crafted the drink. He added chocolate shavings to the top before offering it to her with a smile. She had sipped tentatively, seeing how her body would respond. When it offered no reaction, she gulped it down quickly, enjoying the cold sweetness. She gave him full credit. It was the best milkshake ever. While she was drinking, he had lead her into his office, settling into his seat behind the desk. He waited patiently for her to finish the drink. It steadied her somewhat, something to do with the sugar or the easy confidence that Walter exhibited when he made it. Either way, for some reason, she felt better.

"So Erica, tell me what you think we are doing wrong with the rats."

Erica frowned.

"I don't know. I am focusing as hard as I can."

"I know you are but something isn't working and I am curious to know if you have any idea as to why."

Erica thought for a moment. When she fed, she would focus on the memories. Perhaps that was the issue. She knew what the memories looked like, what they felt like as she absorbed them into her system. With energy, she didn't know what it was or how it looked or felt.

"I don't know energy."

Walter frowned.

"Sorry?"

"With the memories, I know what they feel like. Even what they look like. It's hard to explain. But I'm not familiar with energy."

"So you mean you don't see it?"

Erica considered his comment.

"Something like that."

"Oh. I can see how that could present an issue."

Walter leaned back in his eat, lost in thought.

"Why did you want to get Peter back?"

The question fell from her lips without thought. And she hated the look that scattered across Walter's face.

"How so?"

Erica shifted in her seat.

"My father left me without a thought. I was just wondering-"

"Why I wanted a relationship with my son?"

"Yes."

When it came to her father, Erica didn't feel the age she was meant to be. She was twenty-one, she should be old enough to know that her father was never coming back. But in her heart, she was still that little girl watching in her tree house as her father drove away. He didn't even look back. He had kept his face on the road ahead.

"I have no other reason except he is my son. Your father, wherever he is, is thinking of you."

"No he isn't. He has no reason too."

Walter leaned forward, his voice urgent.

"Not one day passed that I didn't think of Peter. Wondering how he looked, how tall he was, if he still smiled the same way or if he still liked magic. Not one second passed that I didn't think of him."

"But how do you know that my father is doing that? He left willingly. He didn't even try to take me with him. He never checked up on me."

Her voice was steady forgoing the hurt that she felt. Walter shook his head.

"How do you know he never checked on you?"

"My mother never-"

"She wouldn't. She was protecting you and herself. She hurt just as much as you did."

Erica remembered hearing her mother cry through the thin wall that separated their bedrooms. The family pictures that decorated their walls went missing, replaced with ones of just Erica. Any indication that her father lived there left with him. She had found one of his shirts once in the laundry and her mother had snatched it from her hands, taking it away.

"She used to cry herself to sleep."

"She was hurt."

Erica shifted her seat, trying to find words for the hurt and confusion that her father's absence left her with. She hated it. No matter what she did, the wound never healed. She was actually jealous of the children she used to see in the park with their fathers. She would watch as father's carefully placed their kids in the swings, obeying the demands of pushing them higher, always carefully watching.

"I just wish I had someone like you. A father who cared enough to…care."

"Not everyone gets both parents. Sometimes they get none. You had a mother who loved you and protected you the best she could."

"I should be grateful for that, is that what you are trying to tell me?"

Walter smiled slightly.

"Somewhat. Olivia, you saw her memories didn't you?"

Erica nodded.

"Her step-father used to hurt her. Then she shot him."

"Yes. She grew up with all of that and she came out ok, didn't she? Not flawless but no person ever is. If she can do it, why can't you?"

Erica had to admire what Olivia had done and what she had become. She was strong, stronger than most. Despite the darkness of her past, she had made it through without bitterness. It affected her but not in the way that it she should have.

"If you truly believe that your father never cared, then why give him space in your mind?"

Walter leaned forward and tapped Erica's forehead gently.

"Get rid of it."

Erica took a deep breath and gave him a small smile Walter was right. Walter sat back in his seat and shuffled some papers on his desk.

"Now we need to figure out what exactly energy would look like."

* * *

Olivia sighed, looking at the increasing stack of Boston Jack's suspected victims. The confirmed pile was so much slimmer. She could understand how the investigators came to their assumptions but it was frustrating.

"How many?"

"One hundred and thirty two suspected victims. But there's bound to be more."

Olivia frowned at Peter.

"What do you mean?"

"Three decades Olivia, well that we know of. There should be more victims."

"This is enough."

"So what do we know about Boston Jack's M.O?"

Astrid sighed, opening a file.

"Woman between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. All taken from parking lots and all dead within three days of going missing. They all showed signs of torture and rape."

"What about the women themselves?"

Astrid shrugged.

"He didn't seem to have a set type, outside of the ages I mean. They were different hair colours, shapes and sizes. And aside from living in Boston, they were all from different areas of the city."

"So clearly he's a local to the city."

Olivia opened her mouth to comment but was cut off by her phone. She flicked it open, her eyes still on the files.

"Dunham."

"Dunham, it's Broyles."

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?"

"Did you get the files?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Now I know that you are busy but I am hoping you can make a little side-track."

"How so?"

"The agents that are posted outside of the Jones residence were instructed to check in every half an hour."

Olivia felt her stomach start to sink, her eyes catching Peter's.

"How long has it been, Sir?"

"Forty-five minutes. Neither agent is known to be late for anything. Do you mind checking that out."

"Of course Sir."

Olivia hung up the phone, her eyes still on Peter.

"We have problem."

"What?"

"The agent's at Noel's haven't checked in. We need to move."

Olivia tugged on her jacket, feeling Peter a half step behind her. On the walk to the car, she checked her gun, ensuring that it was fully loaded and that she had a spare clip. Given the chance, she fully intended to free every bullet, sending them Boston Jack's way.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – Only Say What You Mean Or Not At All

"Check the agents and come through the back door. I've got the house."

Peter nodded as he approached the black truck in the driveway. If they hadn't checked in there was little chance that they were alive. Boston Jack didn't like witnesses. Olivia picked up the sound of the dogs crying and scratching at the door from the backyard. She didn't bother knocking, kicking in the door with a hard, swift kick. The kitchen was a mess, signs of a struggle littered the floor. She made her way carefully into the house. She caught the shadow of movement at the corner of her eye but was too late. All she felt was the cool kiss of a gun on her temple before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Both of the agents were dead, shot neatly between their eyes. Both their hands rested on their laps, neither of them had a chance to take their guns out of the holsters. Peter glanced at the house, hearing the dogs frantic barking. He moved through the back gate, hoping that the dogs would recognise him and not tear him to shreds. His prayers were answered as the dogs danced around him. They kept dashing towards the back door and back to him. He tested the door and finding it locked, kicked it open, just as Olivia had done with the front. He paused for a moment to take in the mess that lay in the small kitchen, reaching for the gun that Olivia had given him earlier. He resisted the urge to call out to Olivia, not knowing what she may had come upon, instead, he glanced into the living room before heading down the small hallway. Both dogs has disappeared into the room at the end. The door was only slightly open and he could hear something coming from the depths. He nudged it open with his foot, his gun at the ready. Noel lay in the centre of the bed, whimpering and struggling against the ropes that laced her wrists. Peter tucked his gun into the back of his jeans, moving around the bed.

"Noel, it's Peter Bishop. You're ok."

He undid the gag and Noel licked her lips.

"It was Boston Jack. He tricked me. He tricked everyone."

"Listen, Olivia came in first."

Noel shook her head.

"She's not here."

Peter fought the urge to panic. He knew what Boston Jack did to the women that he took.

"Noel, I need to check the rest of the house."

"Ok."

Lilly and Rose milled around Noel, whimpering and licking her tears. Peter moved out of the room, checking the rest of the house, his stomach sinking when he completed the search. He pulled out his phone as he headed back to Noel.

"Broyles, it's Peter. Boston Jack has Olivia."

"How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure but Noel is alive. But your agents, they're dead."

"I'll have a team there in five minutes."

Peter hung up the phone and started undoing the Noel's binds.

"Noel, what did you mean, he tricked us?"

Noel seemed oblivious to the pain Her face was badly beaten, her eyes swollen, her lips split. The ropes had burnt her skin.

"He is a reporter. He was one of the first to talk to me when I was taken all those years ago. That's why I let him in."

"You didn't recognise him?"

Noel was shaking, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"No. I didn't think. He's been here the whole time and I didn't know."

"What did he call himself?"

"Jeremy Anderson."

Peter pulled out his phone, his arm around Noel. The name rang bells that Peter was not happy with. He had seen the articles and the face of the man himself. When Astrid picked up, he disposed of formalities.

"Astrid, it's Peter. I need you to find out all you can about Jeremy Anderson."

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"Boston Jack has Olivia."

He stayed on the line long enough to hear her gasp before hanging up and focusing on Noel. She was going into shock. He managed to catch her before she passed out completely.

* * *

Erica saw the colour drop from Astrid's face, her sharp gasp drawing not only her attention but Walter's too.

"Aspirin, what's wrong?"

Astrid's hand shook slightly as she placed her phone on the desk.

"Boston Jack has Olivia."

Erica's heart skipped a beat. There was an odd stillness in the lab before Astrid moved again. She started hammering the keys on her computer frantically. Erica moved closer.

"What did Peter say?"

"We need to find out about Jeremy Anderson."

"Why?"

"I assume he is or is connected to Boston Jack. And we have him."

Astrid scanned the information in front of her.

"Either he has got fabulous timing or he is Boston Jack. He was there for every body found. He was the one that coined the name to start with.

Walter was still frozen behind his desk, seemingly unable to move. Astrid kept her eyes on him as she dialled.

"Peter, it's Astrid. It's him."

Astrid hung up the phone and moved towards Walter, her voice low.

"Walter, it's ok."

Walter shook his head, his eyes wide.

"He has Olivia. You saw what that monster did to those women. He took her."

"She'll be ok."

Walter shook his head. Erica was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"We can't…she's…"

He didn't seem able to finish and Astrid put a hand on his shoulder, glancing at Erica. She could feel the heavy hum of dread that now laced the lab. She didn't want to know what Boston Jack was doing to Olivia.

* * *

When she woke up, it took her a moment to realize that she was blindfolded. She wriggled in the seat that felt strangely like a dentist's chair. Her wrist were tied tightly, as were her ankles. He had taken off her shoes and socks. A gag jammed into her mouth kept her silent. She wondered if Boston Jack had gotten to Noel or Peter. The idea of that monster getting his hands on either of them filled her with anger and she continued to fight her bindings, ignoring the pain as they first burnt and then dug into the tender flesh. She froze when she heard footsteps, heavy ones. She could hear someone breathing close to her before hands touched her, running from her throat to the edge of her hip. She tried to wriggle away, her entire being repulsed by the action but there was nothing but a hard, cold laughter.

"You can't fight this, Agent Dunham."

She felt the hard fingers brushing her throat again before they started undoing her buttons. She kept wriggling but it was pointless. She was blind, mute and tied, completely at the mercy of a mad man. He pushed back her shirt and should feel the heat of his gaze on her exposed flesh. It made her skin crawl. She fought back the urge to vomit, focusing on things that might be able to help. She could smell blood. Noel had been right. It was musty and unclean. She could smell the dust, heavy and uneven in the air. She could smell disinfectant too. His fingers traced the line of her ribs before circling her navel.

"I am going to have so much fun with you Olivia. But you must be patient. I have to collect Noel first. There wasn't enough room in the car for both of you. And you were the biggest threat."

His face was close enough to hers that she could hear the excited hitch in his breath.

"But I want to give you a taste of what is to come first. Get you warmed up, so to speak."

She heard the soft flick of a lighter before something warm touched her skin. It didn't last long, giving way to a sharp pain. He was cutting her with something, the blood hot as in rolled from the wound lazily. Her teeth ground onto the gag. He did it again but she refused to give him the reaction he clearly craved.

"Now Olivia, that's not how the game works."

She felt his hands brush her face as he removed the gag. She licked her lips before speaking.

"Let me go, you SON OF A BITCH!"

"See, I like it when my girls fight. It makes it so much more fun."

She struggled against the ropes as the edge kissed her skin again and he applied more pressure, cutting deeper. Her breath hissed between her teeth but she refused to give way to the scream that threatened. He finally stopped cutting, sighing.

"Looks like I will have to try something else."

She heard something shift in a container before it was placed on her stomach. The pain was explosive and it took her a moment to recognise that he had just put salt on the tiny cuts. She couldn't fight back the scream that the pain tore from her throat. Beneath the blindfold, the tears pooled around her eyes. Her voice hissed between her teeth.

"I'm going to kill you."

He chuckled.

"Not before I kill you."

She felt the blade dig into her skin again, except this time, there was no relief. He left it there before adding salt on top. She moaned again as the pain stripped her of her senses. It was amazing to her that a tiny blade and a little salt had given him the reaction he so clearly craved.

"I'll be back soon. And then we will all have some fun."

She heard him leave, the heavy foot falls on the steps again, a door closing behind him. Olivia waited a few more moments before doing the only thing she could. She started screaming as loud as she could, still fighting against the ropes that held her prisoner.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N - Hey folks! Three more chapters coming...judging by your reviews, I kept you hanging...sorry!_

_I hope that this does the story justice and pushes up the tension a little further.._

_So as always my friend,_

_Read, enjoy and review_

Chapter Twenty-One – Consider Us Your Enemy

It was Peter's idea. There was no way that Boston Jack wouldn't come back. His arrogance had made him move in the first place. And he had left Noel alive. Olivia had clearly interrupted him and the job wasn't done. Peter had explained his plan to Broyles, who had fought him on it. The only way they would find Olivia is if they found Boston Jack first. Which meant waiting. It killed Peter to say that, but making a move would be stupid. They had nothing but circumstantial evidence to go on. If Boston Jack didn't make an appearance, they would go to Jeremy Anderson. So allowing Peter to take the lead, Broyles cleared the extra agents off the scene and settled with Peter in the black truck, positioned so that they could see the house but were far enough away to not be obvious. They both sat low in the seat, eyes trained on the house. Broyles had tried to reassure Peter but he didn't want to listen. He blamed himself for letting Olivia go into the house alone. He kept himself entertained by listing the ways he would torture Boston Jack once he showed up. Noel was safely at the hospital but they tried to keep everything the way it was before. Even the dogs remained in the backyard. Noel only agreed when she had extracted the promise from Peter to keep them safe. He had agreed, not bothering to explain to her that his priority was finding Olivia. Anything else was just a bonus. It had been over an hour since he had seen her last and he didn't want to think about everything that could be done to her in that time.

"Bishop, look."

Broyles pointed to a dark corner of the front yard where a dense shadow moved. Surely their luck wasn't that good. Peter watched as the shadow shifted and moved, hugging the fence. He caught a glimpse of the cold metal of a gun. It was Boston Jack. It didn't matter that they hadn't seen his face. There was no reason for anyone else to be out here. Peter reached for the gun that sat in the back of his pants shifting slightly. Broyles placed a heavy hand on his arm.

"Wait."

Peter took a remote comfort in the fact that the killer was here and not with Olivia. Wherever she was she was alone. And safe for now. Peter's breath came in heavy pants as he waited. He itched to move. But only did so when Broyles hand left his arm. They moved as one, not bothering to close the truck doors. Boston Jack had moved his way, slowly but surely, to the front of the house. Peter and Broyles followed the path the killer had made, tracing the line of the fence, keeping to the shadows. Only when Boston Jack was through the front door did they move forward, guns drawn.

"Freeze."

Boston Jack did as he was told, stopping mid-movement. He slowly raised his hands above his head, his back still to them. Peter kept his gun on him as Broyles moved forward, taking the gun from his hand and pulling his arms roughly behind his back. When Broyles yanked him hard, forcing him to turn, Peter almost shot Boston Jack in the face. It was that smile. The confidence, the pure arrogance and carelessness. He didn't care that he had been caught. The next thing was the fact that Boston Jack wasn't what Peter expected. He had seen mad men before but this was something new. Tall, refined and clean shaven. He wore a neat suit and polished shoes. Nothing about his appearance stuck out. He would blend into his world as a reporter. Nothing about him screamed danger. Except for that smile. Slick and wide. And terrifying to look at. As Broyles yanked Boston Jack from the room, Peter leaned in the doorway slightly. He felt weak. He breathed in a few times, in and out, waiting for the moment to pass. When it had, he went into the narrow hallway and found the dogs two leads. Noel made him swear to get the dogs out of the house as soon as they were done. He opened the back door, waiting for the smooth bodies to stop wriggling before clicking on their leads and heading back out the door.

* * *

Erica's followed Peter's entrance, glancing at the dogs that trotted beside him. He handed the leads to Astrid without a word before turning to Erica herself.

"You need to come with me."

Erica knew why. She could help. But she remembered what Olivia had said. Once the memories were there, she had to live with them. If she touched Boston Jack's hand, she was frightened of what she will see. The torture, the rapes and the deaths. All of them. But her fear was replaced with something stronger. She had never helped before. She had only been a burden. And Olivia had helped her for no other reason except that she needed it. This was a chance for repayment. And for once, she didn't care what it would cost her. She stood and shook off the fear, drawing on confidence that she never knew that she had. She caught Peter's eye and nodded.

"Peter, Olivia-"

Peter shook his head, avoiding Walter's questioning gaze. She could see it in his face. No words would fix this. No attempts at comfort would ease the burden that Peter was carrying. The only way to get rid of the darkness in his eyes was to find Olivia.

"Is Noel ok?"

Peter nodded, noticing Erica's bare arms with a passing glance.

"You need a jacket. It's cold out."

Erica nodded and found her jacket, tugging it on before falling into step beside Peter, the silence heavy and worrying. Erica's heart pounded in her ears as she followed Peter into the cool bite of the night.

* * *

Jeremy Anderson had said nothing, the smile still on his face. Broyles had tried questioning him but it was for nothing. The story remained behind that horrible grin. Peter glanced at Erica, who stood beside him.

"I'm going to go and try to get something out of him."

"Why is he smiling like that?"

Peter looked at Boston Jack again.

"Because he knows we have nothing."

"So aren't you worried? What if he's not Boston Jack?"

Peter shook his head slightly, his eyes intense as he spoke.

"You ever felt something in your bones Erica? Do you ever know something even though you might not have the evidence to back it up?"

Erica nodded slightly. Peter offered her a small smile.

"That's how I know. Olivia is depending on me to find her. And I'm not going to let her down."

Peter turned on his heel and went into the room, fighting the urge in his body to turn on his heel and leave again. Even being in the same room as this man felt wrong. Peter took the seat across from him, forcing his voice to be even and calm.

"So, Boston Jack finally caught."

The chuckle that escaped the killer's lips was a hard one. Peter waited for words, for something but then he lapsed into silence.

"Why did you wait seven years to after Noel?"

It had been bugging Peter, that seven year gap. He had Noel in his grasp twice since yet waited until now to move. Jeremy Anderson smiled that slick smile again. When he finally spoke, there was no trace of the accent that Noel had spoken of.

"It was fun, having a toy. She never knew. I shared many cups of coffee with her and she never even realized. I liked having that place in her head."

With those sentences, he confirmed what Peter had thought earlier. It was him, Boston Jack in the flesh and after all these years, in custody.

"How did you get away with it for so long?"

Jeremy shrugged.

"People will believe anything. And I have a public persona that allowed me to do as I pleased. No one thought anything of it."

"How long have you been doing this?"

Jeremy leaned forward with a slight smile.

"So long, I can't even remember. You ever get the feeling that you are put on this earth for a reason?"

Peter remained silent.

"Well, that's what it was like for me. It used to scare me when I was younger, how much the blood and the screams turned me on. But I accepted it. The women were nothing. A blip on the radar that is life."

Peter ignored the vomit rising in his throat.

"Where is Olivia Dunham?"

Another chuckle, a slight raising of the eyebrow.

"You lost someone did you? Silly boy, you should always put away your toys."

Peter gritted his teeth.

"Where is she?"

Anderson shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You took her."

Anderson shook his head.

"Don't blame me for your own carelessness."

Peter frowned.

"Last chance. Where is Olivia Dunham?"

"Or what? My lawyer will be here shortly."

This time it was Peter's turn to laugh. It was bitter and wrong as it hung in the air.

"You are in the belly of the FBI now, Anderson. We can make you disappear if we wish."

Anderson shook his head.

"Doubtful."

"Where is Olivia Dunham?"

Anderson offered him a small smile, shaking his head. Peter knew that he wasn't going to get anything more from him. Peter stood and moved out of the room, surprised to see Erica waiting just outside of the door.

"I'm ready."

* * *

It didn't seem to matter what she did, the ropes had no give. She knew that she was bleeding around her ankles and wrists, not that it mattered. He would have to kill her before she stopped trying to escape. If he liked his victims to fight, she would do everything she could to give him the fight of his life. She had stopped screaming a while ago, her throat raw and painful. The pain had gone from the cuts now but she felt them every time she twisted, could still feel the blade that dug deep in her stomach. She wondered what he had taken so long to return, not that she was eager to hear him again. It felt like she had been there forever, time lapsing into something unfamiliar. She wanted to go home, to sleep next to Peter and to never leave again. Her heart ached every time she thought of Boston Jack getting his hands on Peter. To keep her mind off Peter, she wondered how many victims had met their end here. The fact that the room smelt like blood, both old and new seemed to speak to the fact that perhaps the investigators hadn't been wrong in their assumption at the number of women who had died at the hands of Boston Jack. Olivia took a deep breath and started wriggling against her bonds again, ignoring the pain and soft tearing.

* * *

Erica tried to steady her breathing as she took off her glove, placing it carefully on her lap. Peter hovered near her shoulder but she ignored him and focused on Boston Jack. She looked into his eyes and saw the evil there, the same that she had seen in the memory from the locket. This was the man that had lingered in her mind all these years. He had caused so much death and destruction. She steadied herself for the invasion that she knew was to come. She would see it all. But she needed to. If they were to find Olivia, she needed to see it.

"Give me your hand."

Her voice was eerily calm and it surprised her. Boston Jack seemed amused by the request, smiling slightly before sliding his hand towards her, palm up. Erica took one last breath before taking his hands in hers. Everything was so dark. Usually, when she touched someone's mind, there was happiness and joy there as well. Good and bad. But this man, he was filled with nothing but bad. She pushed away the memory of the screams animals released when he hurt them, struggling not to cry at the echo it left in her mind. She pushed further forward, watching Boston Jack change from a devious child to a murderous adult. Victim's faces flashed in front of her, the screams, the torture, the rapes and the deaths. She kept taking the memories, pain and pressure increasing in her head. She kept looking, trying to find where Olivia was. She needed to find Olivia.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N - Hey guys! Thanks for the patience. I wanted to post this sooner but my little sister has recently taken residence on my floor and it's kind of been a crazy couple of days. That and I am working on another Fringe fic as well as a piece of original work...so it's been pretty full on._

_But here it is - two more chapters after this one. The end is nigh my friends!_

_So, as always, read, enjoy and review!_

Chapter Twenty-Two – When The Home You Find Isn't Your Own

Peter watched as Erica's face shifted, glancing up to see a slack expression on Boston Jack's face. He would make sure that Erica never touched him again after this. He would never get the memories back. Then something happened. Erica gasped.

"Peter. Paper and pen."

This was new. Erica had never been able to break out like that before. Not that he had seen anyway or that Walter had mentioned. Peter did as she requested, placing a pad in front of her and a pen in her free hand. He watched as she wrote furiously on the paper, her handwriting erratic and uneven. He glanced at the address she had written.

"Erica-"

"She's…there. Basement…."

Erica gasped again and her body started to shake. Peter grabbed her shoulder.

"Erica, let go of his hand."

"No."

He watched as Erica's face started to drain of colour. She was shaking harder now, tremors that rocked her body viciously. Peter had a flash of the rat that Erica had cleared completely and in a moment, he knew what she was planning to do.

* * *

Erica dug deeper and deeper, memories flashing with such intensity that her teeth chattered. She found Olivia, buried deep, as if he was trying to hide her. She caught the image of the address, a place that he had kept for many years. The place that was his true home. Sometimes he liked to go there and simply sit and remember, enjoying the echoes of scream and the smell of blood. Olivia was there. 107 Bonsom Place. She pushed harder, trying to find Olivia in other memories but couldn't see her. A part of her, she didn't know what part, pushed out of her concentration and spoke. She could hear her voice, unsteady, felt the movement of her hand on paper. But it was as if she wasn't part of the conscious effort to write. She ignored Peter's voice as it made its way through to her. She knew what she had to do. She kept taking, the memories still flowing, smooth and dark. And when they were gone, she saw it. A dull, dark ball of energy. It felt different from the memories but despite the fear, she focused on it anyway. She concentrated on it, pulling it towards her and then into her. It wasn't a nice energy, full of darkness and anger. She felt sick having it in her but she needed it. Draining the memories was one thing, but Boston Jack would still have the same basic makeup. He could still have the potential for deep evil even after she cleared his mind. She took his energy. Eventually, she felt his mind switch off completely, shutting down his heart and his breathing. She felt the life drain from him and enter her. But it wasn't a happy feeling, she felt weighed down in blackness. But she didn't fear it. It had to be done. To save Olivia. To save the world from a monster that hunted them in the shadows.

* * *

Peter noticed that Anderson had stopped breathing. And then he slumped to the floor. Peter moved quickly, checking for a pulse. But there was nothing. Jeremy Anderson was dead. Peter looked up from his position on the floor to see Erica with a dazed smile on her face.

"He…won't…hurt….anyone….now."

Her voice matched the tremors that were running through her body. Peter caught her before she slid from her chair.

"Erica, what did you do?"

"I…killed…him. Like….the…rat."

"You need to feed."

Erica shook her head as she looked at Peter through half-closed eyes.

"No. No…more…taking…things."

"Erica, if you don't feed-"

"I….killed…him. But….I…don't…feel….bad. He….would…hurt…people…again."

Peter held her close, trying to calm her shaking but she simply vibrated against him. Erica raised her hand that was securely in its glove, clutching at Peter's jacket.

"Tell….Walter….I…found….the…energy."

Erica smiled softly again and her eyes closed. Peter felt for a pulse but found nothing. Her body had shut down. Peter yelled for help, laying Erica flat on the floor and starting CPR. He only stepped back when the medics came into the room. He glanced at the pad on the table, pausing before reaching over and tearing off the address. He glanced at Erica as they struggled to restart her heart. He silently thanked her before leaving the room.

* * *

Olivia's heart stopped when she heard the footsteps above her. He was back. She started the struggle again, with renewed energy. She had lost the feeling in her wrists and ankles, her skin going numb but she kept fighting. Then she heard it. The sweetest sound in the world. Peter calling her name.

"Olivia!"

She started screaming, the tears coming again. He had found her. She heard the door swing open and his hurried steps and his boots hitting the concrete.

"Olivia!"

She heard his gasp as he took in her appearance, which she knew would be nothing to smile about. She felt Peter's gentle hands as he removed her blindfold. She blinked, trying to readjust to the light in the room. She looked around her, finding herself in a well-lit basement. There was a camera near the chair she was sitting in. He recorded everything. She wondered if they could find those records and give the many families of the victims some closure.

"Jesus, what did he do to you?"

He gently examined her stomach before focusing on the her bindings. Eventually he had her untied but kept her down with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Stay there. The paramedics on their way. That razor blade is in really deep. And your wrists and ankles are a mess."

Olivia frowned up at him.

"Are you ok?"

Peter laughed.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Held captive by a serial killer and you are worried about me?"

"Yes."

Soon, she was laughing too. She couldn't help it. She was so completely relieved that he was alive and well. And more importantly, here with her.

"Noel?"

"She's fine. A bit of a mess but alive and well."

"And Boston Jack?"

Peter frowned.

"Dead. He was a reporter named Jeremy Anderson. I talked to him."

"What did he say?"

"That he kept Noel alive as a toy. He liked being able to talk to her without her having any idea of who he was."

Olivia shuddered.

"Bastard."

Peter leaned over and gently stroked her face.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes. But he's dead. It doesn't matter now."

Olivia closed her eyes as Peter gently examined her wrist.

"Did he do this to you?"

"No, I did. I was trying to get free."

Peter sighed, looking over his shoulder for something. He moved away from her and she watched him as he found a clean length of cloth and brought it back over. He dabbed at the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. He glanced at her other wrist before finally tearing the cloth into four slim lengths. He tied off her ankles first and then her wrists. He then moved back up to her face, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

Olivia smiled.

"I'll try."

Peter sighed.

"I had better call Astrid and Walter. They were worried sick."

Olivia half listened to the conversation, as she heard the ambulance getting closer. Soon they weren't alone in the room and Olivia could feel Peter watching her as one of the paramedic's mentioned that he needed to remove the razor blade. She had glanced down earlier, surprised by the zigzag pattern of the cuts. She hadn't realized just how much damage Boston Jack had done. And the blade he had left and burrowed it's way deeper into her flesh. Now, the only thing she could see was the slight glint of the blade as she moved. She clutched at Peter's hand as the paramedic's removed it with a hard pull. She cried out and Peter's stroked her head, wiping away the tears again. She managed to see the blade before it was tucked away in an evidence bag, still covered in her blood. It looked like a normal razor blade except for the hard, curling edges. It was designed not just to cut, but for the edges to do the same, snagging on the flesh to keep it in place. Blade removed and declared stable enough to be moved, she was bundled into the ambulance, her grip on Peter's hand tight. She wasn't going to let him go. It wasn't until they were well on their way, sirens blaring, did Olivia remember.

"How is Erica? All of this must have freaked her out."

Peter remained silent as he held her hand. She studied him for a moment.

"What did she do?"

Peter cleared his throat.

"She helped me find you. And then she drained him completely."

It took Olivia a second to grasp what he meant.

"The rat."

"She said she didn't want him to hurt anyone anymore. That even if she took his memories, that might not stop him from having the basic evil in him."

"Is she ok?"

Peter cleared his throat.

"I don't know."

Olivia shook her head, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened. She couldn't deal with it and she shut down after she killed him."

Olivia's voice had a hard, urgent edge to it when she spoke.

"Shut down?"

"When I left, they were trying to restart her heart."

This time Peter didn't try to comfort her as the tears fell. He simply held her hand and hung his head. Erica could have had a semblance of a life if she had learnt to control her abilities. Instead, she had traded her life for Olivia's.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N - Hey folks, I'm glad that you are all happy with the way things are going. Erica's situation lead to a two hour conversation with a friend at Starbucks...I didn't know what I was going to do. And that two hours conversation lead to a conclusion that I could live with and I hope you can too..._

_One more chapter to go my friends! Sad to see it go_

_So as always, read enjoy and review_

Chapter Twenty-Three – The Colour Of Your Energy

Despite her concern for Erica, Olivia slept. She woke up when they were stitching her back together, smiling at Peter's wince when they said how many stitches she now had. Two hundred and thirty seven stitches to hold her together. She had fallen back asleep with Peter holding her hand, speaking softly to her. It didn't matter when he said, his voice was enough to help sleep find her again. When she woke up again, this time there was no stopping her. All the rest have given her energy that she hadn't felt in a very long time. The stitches on her ankles pulled painfully and with a little bit of urging from Peter, she allowed him to help her into a wheelchair. He knew where she wanted to go. The blinds were only half closed and she could see Erica, a tube down her throat to help her breathe and a heart monitor, chirping merrily as they watched her.

"What did Walter say?"

Peter sighed behind her.

"That she's in a coma. A deep one. He's concerned."

"Why?"

"Because it took them almost four minutes to get her started again. He's worried about the possibility of brain damage."

"So she's not brain-dead?"

"No. There's activity there. Walter said that they won't be able to tell until she wakes up."

"When will that happen?"

"Could happen in an hour, or a day or a year. It's impossible to tell. It's up to Erica at this point."

"Did they try feeding her?"

Peter shook his head.

"It doesn't work. I tired and so did Walter. That's why she's not wearing her gloves anymore."

Olivia examined Erica, so still, in the middle of the bed. She had tried to not feel guilty. Erica had made the decision herself, to drain Boston Jack was something that she did on her own. But Olivia's mind still held the echoes of the promises that she made the young girl. She had promised to help her, to keep her save. But here she was in a coma and they had no idea when she would wake up or even if she would be ok.

"It's not your fault Olivia."

There he was, reading her mind again. They were officially spending far too much time together.

"Stop reading my mind."

"I don't have too. The guilt is all over your face."

Olivia sighed.

"We promised."

"Stop."

Peter kneeled beside the chair, taking her hand in his.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for this. Erica made a choice and saved you. She was happy to do it."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Because she told me so. She made the right choice."

"Draining Jeremy Anderson?"

"No, saving you. And I'm glad she did. I owe her your life."

Olivia shook her head.

"It's not meant to work like this. She had a future, she had the potential-"

"And what was meant to happen without you? Because I know that Walter won't work with anyone else. And I certainly wouldn't. I've been here once before, when I thought you were never coming back to me. World saving be damned, because without you, there's nothing worth saving."

Peter released a deep breath.

"Her abilities allowed her to do something amazing. They allowed her to stop a demented killer and to save you. How can there be anything bad in that?"

"But when she wakes up, if there's something wrong-"

"Then we will take care of it. She will want for nothing. I told you I owe her one and I meant it. Regardless of what happens, she will have the best care. I already talked to Broyles. No matter what state she wakes up in, she will be taken care of."

"And if she doesn't wake up?"

"We don't know that."

"You said-"

"I said that she could wake up at any point it's completely up to her. She's strong. Do you really think some serial killer is going to keep her down?"

Olivia allowed Peter a small smile.

"Can you take me in there?"

"Sure."

He wheeled her into the room, pushing her to sit beside Erica. She offered Peter another small smile.

"Can you give us a minute?"

"Of course."

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before closing the door behind him. Olivia sighed and after a moment of hesitation, took Erica's hand. Nothing happened. No fizzle of a connection, no pushing or invasion. Erica's ability, the one that had saved countless lives, was gone. Or lying dormant. Perhaps Erica need to be awake to activate it. She hadn't noticed how small Erica's hand was, thin and delicate clasped in her own. She looked peaceful at least and if it wasn't for the tube helping her breathe, Olivia could have convinced herself she was simply sleeping.

"Thank you Erica. For saving me, for saving all of Boston Jack's potential victims. We found more tapes and DVD's. He recorded each murder. It meant we could close off so many cases. You helped people know what happened to their loved ones. Deborah Colt was one of his victims. We returned her locket to her family. Her son is an adult now but he looks like his mother according to Peter."

Olivia pushed Erica's hair from her face, before gently rearranging her sheets.

"You helped us close a case. Not many people can say that they did that. And you did without blinking an eye. It's impressive."

Olivia studied Erica for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to keep my promise to keep you save. But Walter is ecstatic that you found the energy. I'm not sure what that means, he merely grinned when Peter told him. He said something about your experiments and then wondered off. He misses you."

Olivia blinked back some tears.

"We all do."

Olivia let the tears fall, grieving for the young girl with so much wasted potential. Peter had been right, of course, but that didn't stop Olivia from feeling like she failed slightly. Erica had so desperately wanted to do something good. But Erica didn't realize that in their world, doing something good had costs that no one should ever have to pay. Peter and her paid for it every day but Erica shouldn't have too. But Olivia was happy to admit, she was glad to be back where she belonged, with Peter and her little family of scientists. She turned at the soft knock at the door, smiling slightly when Walter slipped into the room. He was carrying a huge bunch of roses and a sad smile.

"I thought that I would come and see our hero."

He filled the empty vase on the bedside table with water before fussing over the positioning of the roses. That done, he took a seat on the other side of Erica's bed.

"She looks peaceful."

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. You could almost believe she's sleeping."

Walter took Erica's other hand, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong Walter?"

"Nothing. I never realized her hands were so small. They looked bigger in the gloves."

"I was just thinking that. Peter said that you were concerned for her."

Walter nodded slightly, his eyes still on Erica.

"I spoke to her doctors and they still aren't certain about what will happen when she wakes up."

"How much brain damage can happen in four minutes without oxygen?"

"Too much to tally. It can effect speech, cognitive function, personality…everything. It all depends on the person."

Olivia opted for the optimism that Peter was forever trying to install in her.

"She's strong."

Walter nodded.

"That she is."

"How did this happen?"

Walter sighed.

"She just….shut down. Short circuited."

"You make her sound like a computer."

Walter chuckled.

"Not my intent. I think that it was all becoming too much for her system, physically and mentally. And absorbing Boston Jack's darkness caused an overload in her body."

"Like a virus?"

"I suppose you could say that. Keep in mind that all the memories that she absorbed were from relatively normal people. Good people. Correct?"

Olivia had glimpsed those memories that Erica had absorbed and nothing had stood out to her. They were all normal people with jobs, families and friends.

"Yes."

"Going from that to such immense darkness was too much for her. Or it could have been just too much energy. With memories, it was a somewhat controlled flow, but energy, that is another thing entirely. But, it's hard to tell."

Walter raised his eyes glancing over the bandages on Olivia's wrists.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll live."

"Peter said you had to have two hundred and thirty seven stitches."

"Yeah, apparently, I did some damage while I was trying to get away."

"What about your stomach?"

Without much thought, Olivia's hand moved down to the deep cut on her stomach. The other cuts just required basic dressings but that one was too deep for that. Six of the stitches that had been given to her were holding it together. She was surprised that it wasn't worse.

"It's fine."

"Peter said you were a bit of a mess."

"Peter exaggerates. I'm fine."

"You know Olivia, when you keep saying you're fine, it eventually means that you're not."

Walter caught her eye and offered her a slight smile. Olivia took a deep breath and admitted something that she rarely ever did.

"I was scared."

"You had reason to be."

Olivia frowned.

"I don't like confessing that."

"It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human."

Walter turned his attention back to Erica, humming slightly as he reached over and nabbed her chart from the end of the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N- Hey guys. So this is it. The final chapter to the epic story that is "Porcelain"...I hope that it ties things off neatly for you all. I have re-read this chapter over and over again and I have made little changes but nothing big. I like how it has concluded. It's a long chapter but I didn't have the heart to cut anything. It all seemed needed to end it neatly._

_As I mentioned earlier, I am working on another Fringe story, so keep an eye out._

_Enjoy guys, it's been an awesome ride. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

_As always..._

_Read, enjoy and review :)_

Chapter Twenty-Four – Beneath Your Beautiful

_Three Months Later….._

For unknown reasons, Olivia felt nervous. It had taken all of her willpower to do as Noel requested, keeping her distance for a few weeks. The weeks turned into months before Peter finally suggested that they go and visit. They had stopped on their way, collecting some flowers and gourmet cookies that Peter had insisted on. The book that Astrid had given her sat on her lap and Olivia was using it to drum her fingers, wondering why the drive was taking so much longer than she expected.

"Liv, you are driving me nuts with that."

Peter reached over and took her hand.

"What's with the nerves?"

"I have no idea. I don't know what to expect, I guess that is the problem."

"We never know what to expect."

"Yes, but this is different."

When Erica had first woken up, Olivia thought there had been some kind of mistake. Erica remembered nothing. Her mind was a blank slate, just like when she took memories from others. And her abilities were gone. Just like that. Walter had repeated his short-circuit theory but Olivia hadn't been listening. All she saw was the blank look that Erica gave her and Peter, the confusion on her face and the realization that the Erica they knew was now gone. On the way home that night, Olivia had purchased a new bottle of whiskey and drank until the world became nothing more than hazy outlines. Peter had joined her, neither of them knowing precisely how to address the situation. Then the next day, Noel had called with an idea. She would take in Erica, help her move on.

"Did Noel say how she was?"

"She's fine, Liv."

Olivia sighed and willed the red light to go green. When it eventually changed, Olivia sat back, trying to relax. Her fingers ran over the scar that ran around her wrist, like a pink bracelet. She still felt bad about the lie that they had told Erica. According to her, she had been in a car accident. Noel had been the one to tell her about her parents, filling in all the basic, little gaps that people took for granted. Finally, Peter pulled into Noel's driveway, parking behind a small, red car and Olivia fought the urge to stay in the truck. Peter slid out of the driver's seat, pulling the flowers and cookies from the back before moving around and opening the door for her. He moved the flowers and cookies into the crook of his arm before taking Olivia's hand and leading her to the front door. Noel pulled it open before they could knock, a wide smile on her face.

"Olivia, Peter how nice to see you."

Peter leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Noel's cheek.

"Hello stranger. I come bearing gifts. I have some flowers and gourmet cookies for you."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Well, my mother raised me to never come empty handed when visiting someone's home. And they are peanut butter chocolate chip, how could I say no?"

Noel chuckled and turned slightly towards Olivia.

"Hello Olivia. Are you feeling better?"

"Fit as a fiddle. How about you?"

"Never better."

Noel stepped aside and they slipped into her home. It was far quieter than normal and it took Olivia a few seconds to realize why.

"Where are Lilly and Rose?"

"Oh, Erica and Rebecca took them out for a walk. Along with the latest addition."

"Sorry?"

Noel chuckled.

"I wanted things to be as easy as possible on Erica. So we went to the local shelter and she picked out a dog. He gives her something to focus on, someone else to talk to and all that."

Peter nodded.

"Logical idea."

Olivia moved into the kitchen, taking the flowers out of their cellophane prison.

"I'll put the flowers into a vase for you, Noel."

"Thanks. They are in the top cupboard, second shelf."

Olivia ran the water, taking a second to arrange the flowers, the blooms bright and sweet smelling as they settled into the water. Olivia set the book carefully on the counter, her fingers lingering on the soft leather. Astrid had given Erica a collector's edition of _Jane Eyre_, thinking that perhaps it would trigger something. But Olivia had been able to process what Erica's short circuit meant in the last couple of months. This was her out. They may have been able to find a way to control Erica's abilities but she would always need to feed. Whatever the locket had triggered was something that she would be forced to live with for the rest of her life. But now, Erica could live a normal life. She could go to college, have a boyfriend and shake hands with people. She didn't have to have such a huge burden marring her life. She spent hours listing the pros and cons in her mind and so far, it was a positive thing.

"Smell this, tell me what you think."

Noel had managed to sneak up on her. She waved a tin under Olivia's nose, waiting for her reaction. The smell emanating from the container was delicious, it laced through her senses and made her smile.

"Wow."

"I know. Erica got it for me. Apparently, it's kind of expensive and rare."

"Well, you should keep it for special occasions."

Noel huffed under her breath as she started making the coffee.

"It's just me and Erica. You coming to visit is the highlight. So technically, this is a special occasion."

"At least it will go well with the gourmet cookies that Peter brought."

"True."

Olivia tried to help but all she did was get in the way so she moved and took her seat at the table, taking the vase with her. She set it to the side and made a note to make sure that she told Noel that it was there. The delicious smell of the coffee was soon filling the small room and by the time Noel sat at the table, placing the tray carefully in the centre, Olivia was dying to try the brew. It was strong and oddly sweet with very faint traces of vanilla. She watched with a small smile as Peter dunked a cookie in his, popping it in his mouth and licking the crumbs from his fingertips.

"I like the new china set."

Noel smiled.

"It was gift from Rebecca. She got them custom made in Hollywood for me."

Peter nodded.

"It's really beautiful."

"So, are you going to ask or do I need to just randomly supply you with the information?"

Noel turned to Olivia, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry?"

"I've given Peter updates but not you."

"I get them from Peter. That's the joy of living together."

Noel smile widened.

"So what do you want to know?"

"How is she?"

Noel sighed and carefully set her mug back on the table.

"It was hard during the first couple of weeks but then things started to shift. She's much better now. She's even got a job."

"Really?"

"It's nothing much, just at the local library but it lets her have some independence. That's why she got me the coffee, as a thank you. She has some issues with her memory, keeping things straight but otherwise, she's a normal girl."

"No sign of anything unusual?"

Noel frowned.

"No."

When Noel had agreed to take in Erica, it was only after they were certain that Erica didn't have her abilities anymore. And because of who they were and what they did, they never filled Noel in on why Erica was involved with them in the first place. It wasn't worth the risk. Noel wasn't stupid, she knew that something was missing from the puzzle but she never pushed.

"Good."

Noel put her hand over Olivia's.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Noel sent a small smile towards Peter.

"It's like her catch phrase isn't it? I'm fine I mean."

Peter chuckled, nodding.

"More like her mantra."

Noel smiled widely at Olivia.

"Not too many scars I hope."

"Just the ones around my wrists, ankles and a small one on my stomach."

Noel's fingers found the scar on her wrist easily just beneath the cuff of her jacket. Her fingers moved over it lightly, barely touching it at all.

"At least it's thin."

"So they tell me. A permanent bracelet."

"Saves time in picking jewellery."

"Exactly."

Their conversation was interrupted as Erica and Rebecca came bursting into the room, the dogs just behind them. Olivia watched as Erica, cheek's flushed and her smile wide, unclipped the dog's leads. All three dogs were instantly on Peter and Olivia, tails whipping the air furiously, wide smiles on their faces. Erica's dog was a ragged looking thing, only slightly smaller than Lilly and Rose. Olivia gave them distracted pats, her eyes still on Erica. She had cut her hair, pierced her ears and was wearing a light layer of make-up. But there was something else. She seemed lighter, no burden to weigh her down the way it had before. Noel smile got wider.

"Girls, great timing. I was just telling Peter and Olivia how much trouble you both are."

Rebecca grinned, taking a cookie off the table.

"So you were telling the truth then?"

Rebecca offered her hand to Olivia and then Peter.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

Rebecca was a lanky beauty with delicate cheekbones and hair pulled into tiny spikes on her head. She looked more like she should have been in the movies rather than working on them as a stunt double. Olivia returned the smile.

"We've heard a lot about you."

Rebecca sighed and flopped into the seat beside Noel.

"Sadly, my misspent youth proceeds me."

Noel ruffled Rebecca's hair.

"You're a good girl really."

Rebecca flipped them a wicked grin.

"That's not what my husband says."

Erica had moved closer, also taking a cookie and nibbling at the edges. She settled herself into the seat beside Olivia, her dog sitting directly beside her.

"What's your dog's name?"

Erica glanced down at him with a smile, her hand coming to rest on top of his head. His tail beat against the ground, leaning into her hand.

"Technically, Jellybean. I have no idea why they called him that. I shortened it to J.J"

"What kind of dog is he?"

Erica shook her head.

"I have no idea. The people at the shelter seem to think he was a cross between an Old English Sheepdog and German Shepard. But I don't think he is."

"Why?"

"He's too much of a softy. Aren't you J.J?"

J.J moved closer, resting his large head on Erica's thigh, his brown eyes watching her.

"He's beautiful."

"Yeah, he is. But his other owners were really mean to him. They left him at the house when they moved. They found him wondering too close to the highway. Apparently, when the cops went to get him, he just jumped into the backseat, like he was meant to be there the whole time."

Olivia laughed.

"Sounds like a smart dog."

"Yeah he is."

Erica studied Olivia for a moment before frowning slightly.

"You were at the hospital when I woke up, weren't you?"

Olivia nodded slightly.

"Yeah I was. How are you feeling?"

Erica shrugged.

"Fine. Noel's been great. She said that you helped find Boston Jack. Is that true?"

Aside from her paperwork, Boston Jack's name was never said out loud. It was silly but Olivia never wanted to hear the name again. She was surprised to find a small shiver move down her spine at the mention of the serial killer's name. She could still remember the texture of his skin brushing hers.

"I'm afraid so."

"How did you catch him? I mean, he was under the radar for so damn long."

"It was a combination of factors."

"Noel said that he got you too."

"Erica."

Noel's voice was soft but held a clear warning. Erica frowned.

"I'm sorry. You talk about it and I wanted to know."

Erica sighed and turned back to Olivia.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to push."

Olivia laughed lightly.

"No it's fine. And yes, he did get me. But not for long. He didn't hurt me."

"That's good. He's was a scary guy."

"Yeah he was."

Erica crossed her legs and took another cookie, this time popping the whole thing in her mouth. Peter was having an animated conversation with Rebecca, drilling her about her job, Noel sighing and throwing in an occasional comment. She was clearly proud of Rebecca but didn't think her job was safe.

"So Erica, Noel mentioned that you work in a library."

Erica smiled widely.

"Yes I do. I love it. There's something peaceful about the smell of books. And they let J.J come in with me. He likes to sit in the kid section and let the sprogs climb all over him. He's a weirdo."

"Well, you might be happy with this then."

Olivia stood and shifted, reaching out for the book that she had left on the counter. She sat back down again and placed the book in Erica's hands. Erica seemed confused by the gift, her breath coming faster as she examined the front cover.

"This is a collector's copy. These are the same ones I see in Hector and Booth!"

"Hector and Booth?"

Erica nodded as her fingers examined the soft leather edges of the book.

"It's a rare bookstore not far from here. They only have three editions like this."

Olivia made a mental note to mention it to Astrid but knowing a booklover like Astrid, she would already know the rare book stores across Boston.

"It's from a friend of ours. Noel mentioned that you loved books and she thought it would be a great gift for you."

Erica frowned slightly.

"I love it but I don't even know you. Why would you give me a book like this?"

Olivia didn't know where to begin. How to explain to Erica why Astrid had gifted her the book, that it was the only thing that seemed to calm her amongst the chaos.

"Astrid is a generous sort. Call it a gift from a fellow book lover."

Erica grinned.

"Well, can you tell her thanks? I've been collecting copies of Jane Eyre since I got out of the hospital. I'm not sure why, but it seems to speak to me more than any other book."

"It's a great book. That helps. How many copies do you have so far?"

"One hundred and sixty seven. Well, one hundred and sixty eight now. None of them are like this though. I did find a battered copy in a second hand store that had been signed. I got it for four bucks and then went to get it evaluated and if I sold it, I could get over a thousand for it! I cannot believe people missed that."

Erica's voice came out in an excited rush and Olivia enjoyed the flush that danced across her cheeks again.

"Are you going to sell it?"

"One day. Maybe. I don't know."

Erica smiled brightly.

"Want to see my collection?"

Olivia nodded, finishing off her coffee.

"Sure. It doesn't seem like we'll be missed."

Noel offered them a small smile before Olivia followed Erica out of the kitchen and through the narrow hallway, J.J close at her heels, his tail a gently flag. She had the room at the end, pushing it open with her shoulder, both hands clasped securely around the book. She hadn't been kidding about being a book lover. The room was small but Erica had made the most out of the space. The tallest bookshelf, the top brushing the ceiling of her room, was loaded with books that ranged from Stephen King to the Bronte sisters. Next to that was a smaller bookshelf where there was nothing but Jane Eyre. Olivia moved closer, her fingers tracing the spines. Some were tattered and poorly kept, but others were flawless, the spines barely cracked from reading. Erica smiled sheepishly as she carefully placed the collector's edition with the rest of them.

"Sad, right?"

Olivia smiled.

"Better than stamps."

Erica sat down on her unmade bed, J.J leaping up beside her, stretching out on his side.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Olivia took one of the books off the shelf, reading the back.

"Sure."

"Are you and Peter together?"

Olivia smiled again, she couldn't help it.

"Yes."

"So he's your boyfriend?"

Olivia chuckled.

"Yes. But I never liked the term 'boyfriend'. It always seemed so-"

"High school"

"Exactly. What about you? Anyone special?"

Olivia turned in time to catch the blush that her question had produced. Erica looked down at her hands, a small smile on her face. Olivia put the book carefully back in its place.

"I know that smile. I've worn that smile. What's his name?"

"Ian Henderson. He works at an electronic store in town."

"How did you meet him?"

"I needed a new alarm clock. We got to talking."

Olivia moved away from the books and took a seat beside Erica.

"So did he ask you out?"

"Yes. But I don't know what to say."

Olivia frowned slightly.

"I thought that would be easy. You say yes."

Erica smiled.

"You would think. But he's older and I'm not sure what Noel would think."

"How much older?"

"Thirty."

Olivia shrugged.

"That's not too bad. As for Noel, I'm fairly certain that he'll get through to the bonus round if he's a nice guy."

"I told him what happened to her. I think he's intimidated."

Olivia laughed.

"Good. Nothing wrong with a little fear based respect. What did J.J think of him?"

Erica stroked the big dog's head.

"He's a dog lover. Which of course means that J.J adores him. He said he really wants to meet Noel before we go out."

"He sounds like a stand-up guy to me."

Erica nodded.

"He's lovely. Because I don't remember my birthday, Noel came up with the idea of choosing my own. It was last week and when I told Ian, he gave me this."

Erica moved off the bed and over to the smallest bookshelf, pulling out a thick book. She handed it to Olivia, who examined the smooth cover. It was a complete guide to Jane Eyre, including all the remakes for T.V and movies, the history behind the story itself and its author Charlotte Bronte.

"Wow."

"Look inside."

On the inside cover, in neat cursive was a small message tucked into the upper corner.

**_Dear Erica,_**

**_Happy Birthday._**

**_I hope you have a great day and that this book made you smile. Anyone with your level of devotion to Jane Eyre should know precisely where it came from. I expect, when we do go for that coffee you promised me, for you to tell me everything you have learned._**

**_Ian_**

When Olivia raised her eyes from the message, Erica was grinning proudly.

"It did make me smile.

"Mission accomplished. Go Ian. You should go for that coffee."

Erica shrugged. Olivia closed the book with a small sigh.

"I know you don't know me very well but can I offer you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Go out with him. Take it from me, life is far too short to let fear get in the way. And you should do anything you can for a little piece of normal."

"That's what Rebecca said."

"She's a smart girl. You should listen to her."

Erica smiled.

"I'll call him tonight."

They sat there for a little while longer, talking about boys and books before re-joining Noel, Peter and Rebecca in the kitchen. They stayed for one more coffee before deciding to leave the small family to their dinner. Olivia felt decidedly better when they stepped out of the house, Peter taking her hand in his.

"So, you happy now? I mean, you've seen it with your own eyes."

"Yes. You were right."

Peter grinned.

"I like it when you say that. Care to repeat it one more time."

Olivia nudged him with her shoulder.

"Shut-up before I take it back."

Peter opened the passenger door for her, closing it gently once she was settled. It was only when they were almost home that she spoke again.

"She's got a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Kind of. He got her a book for her birthday and asked her out."

Peter nodded.

"Smooth."

Olivia chuckled.

"Erica's a little bit concerned about the Noel side of things."

Peter laughed.

"I don't blame her. Anyone who crosses that woman is an idiot. Rebecca too for that matter. She's protective of both of them. That poor guy has his work cut out for him."

Olivia nodded. She watched the world move past them. Feeling far better than she had since she had seen Erica at the hospital. Erica had made the right choice. It had cost her but in the end, she had gotten a fresh start. She was able to build a life for herself. And she was already well on her way. Olivia smiled to herself. Erica could have everything that she wanted, without being a risk to herself or those around her.

They had just walked through the door, Olivia still had her coat on when Peter turned to her, a serious look on his face.

"I was scared when Boston Jack had you."

Again, that small shiver ran down her spine.

"Peter, we don't-"

Peter shook his head.

"I thought I would lose you again. And I realized that I couldn't go through that. I meant what I said. There is no world worth saving without you in it."

Olivia took off her coat and moved towards him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Peter took her hand.

"Do you remember when I said I was going to stay because I wanted answers?"

"Yes."

Peter pulled her closer, stroking the side of her face.

"I found my answer. It's you. It's always been you."

Peter leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly before resting his forehead against hers.

"I promise, one day when this is all over, I will marry you. But until that happens…"

His sentence trailed off as he stepped away slightly and pulled a small box from his pocket. Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

"It's nothing special or spectacular. It's a promise."

He popped open the box. Nestled in the centre was a simple white gold band. Peter took it out of the box and offered it to her.

"Look on the inside."

Peter offered her the ring and she examined the tiny detail on the inner loop. It was his name and her own, joined with the insignia for eternity.

"It's beautiful."

Peter placed it carefully on her right hand ring finger.

"I plan to keep that promise. If you'll have me."

Olivia put her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She inhaled that familiar scent, felt his body shift against her own, enjoying the way that they seemed to fit together. Two pieces of a puzzle. She didn't want anything else but this. From the moment he had come into her life, things had been better. And they kept getting better because of him.

"Well, I would hate for you to have gotten a ring for nothing."

Peter's chuckle vibrated against her, and she pulled him closer, glancing at the ring as it caught the light. Peter's promise. Their future.


End file.
